


Неприкаянные

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Дом на Гриммо, Перевод с финского, ПостХогвартс, привидения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Сентябрь 1998. Вторая магическая война только что закончилась, и волшебный мир медленно приходит в себя. Ремус по просьбе Гарри перебирается снова на Гриммо, все еще пытаясь справиться с призраками прошлого. Выживший в битве за Хогвартс Северус предстает перед судом за совершенные во время войны преступления. Этой осенью им обоим нужно решить, что они возьмут с собой из прошлого, а что оставят позади — однако выбор зависит не только от них





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vainotut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251282) by [toivomusluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu). 



В детстве мама читала Ремусу по большей части маггловские истории. Даже осознав потом, что большинство его сокурсников засыпали под совсем другие сказки, он не стал спрашивать, почему; наверное, уже тогда понял — для мамы было важно хоть как-то показать ему свой мир, иной, маггловский, мир, в котором магия не была неотъемлемой частью жизни.  
Позже он вспоминал, как его удивило, что самые жуткие мамины рассказы и сказки бледнели по сравнению с реальностью волшебного мира. Ребенком он особенно любил всякие страшные истории, которые магглы населяли мстительными духами и привидениями, странными созданиями, ревниво охраняющими спрятанные сокровища, вампирами, выползающими по ночам из своих гробов — и оборотнями. Когда мама читала ему все это, они жили еще в деревне, и магический мир, со всеми его чудесами, оставался для него совершенно чужим, но к началу школы он давно уже понял: то, от чего у магглов поднимались волосы дыбом, для волшебников было обычным делом. Как чашка чая в пять часов. С покойниками можно было поболтать о погоде — когда те появлялись в виде призраков или на портретах, — а полтергейсты считались просто неприятностью, типа тараканов или мышей. Проклятия и чары, предназначенные для охраны сокровищ, теряли свою притягательность, когда их практиковали при свете дня на уроках.  
Ремусу потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы понять — дети из чистокровных семей не столько обладали иммунитетом против ужасов, сколько привыкли постоянно жить рядом с ними. То поссорившиеся братья с сестрами заставляли друг друга танцевать, пока не заболят ноги, то несчастный влюбленный незаметно подливал предмету своей страсти любовное зелье — даже самые безобидные шалости могли привести к потере контроля над собой. Выросшие в волшебном мире боялись не домов с привидениями и проклятых могил, нет, они научились бояться того разрушительного начала, что таилось внутри и могло вырваться наружу, и тогда, придя в себя, ты увидишь собственные окровавленные руки и непоправимые разрушения вокруг. Когда гас свет, маленькие волшебницы и волшебники закутывались с головой в одеяла, боясь, что где-то есть заклинание или зелье, которое может заставить их невольно причинить вред маме с папой или даже спящей в колыбели маленькой сестренке. Одной мысли, что какая-то — или чья-то — посторонняя воля может завладеть твоим телом, связать твое сознание и повести за собой на веревочке куда ей вздумается, было вполне достаточно, чтобы обеспечить тебя кошмарами.  
Ремус часто думал об этом. По меньшей мере, раз в месяц.  
Сейчас он тоже об этом думал, наблюдая, как председатель Визенгамота, старая ведьма в судейской мантии, поднялась и прочистила горло.  
— Подсудимый, встаньте, — торжественно произнесла она, и голос ее гулким эхом отразился от стен.  
Гораздо легче, чем можно было ожидать от закованного в тяжелые наручники человека, Северус Снейп поднялся со стула в центре комнаты. Со своего места в верхних рядах Ремус заметил, как он бросил на судью взгляд, в котором при всем желании нельзя было прочесть ни надежды, ни оптимизма. Больше было похоже на то, что Снейп мечтает закончить этот фарс как можно быстрее и безболезненнее. А на приговор ему плевать.  
Краем глаза Ремус заметил, как сидящий рядом Гарри Поттер ерзает на стуле. Он обернулся посмотреть — Гарри был напряжен, его лицо застыло, словно маска. Ремус взял с него пример и снова повернулся к залу.  
— В свете имеющихся у нас на данный момент доказательств суд пришел к выводу, что у него нет достаточно убедительных причин снять с подсудимого все обвинения. Можно предположить, что в ходе проводящегося сейчас более детального расследования будет обнаружены иные доказательства, которые дополнят уже имеющиеся у суда и подтвердят невиновность подсудимого — но до того момента мистер Снейп должен оставаться под стражей. Суд, однако, готов рассмотреть возможность домашнего ареста, при условии, что подсудимый будет постоянно проживать с тем, кто способен обеспечить надлежащий контроль. Суд спрашивает вас, — судья наклонилась вперед, обращаясь непосредственно к Снейпу, — есть в вашем окружении человек, готовый принять ответственность за вас в должной мере?  
Ремус видел, как лицо Снейпа, на котором свет рисовал глубокие морщины, побледнело. Потом тот заговорил — отрывисто и коротко:  
— Нет. Никого.  
Судья кивнула, не столько удивленно, сколько соглашаясь.  
— В таком случае суд приговаривает вас к заключению в Азкабане на неопределенное время, до тех пор пока...  
— Я согласен!  
Ремус застыл на месте и увидел, как Снейп повернул голову к говорящему, как и остальные в зале. Медленно, в изумленном молчании, Ремус и сам перевел взгляд на Гарри, который вскочил с места и теперь неуверенно покачивался на пятках, явно смутившись от всеобщего внимания. Лицо его слегка покраснело, но на выражало непоколебимую решимость.  
— Я... э-э-э... я готов принять над ним контроль. По закону, — повторил он. — Если вы не возражаете.  
Судья, наконец-то оправившись от изумления, принялась слегка суетливо перекладывать бумаги.  
— Насколько я могу судить, у нас нет данных о вашем постоянном адресе, мистер Поттер. Как вы должны понимать, при домашнем аресте важно, что контролирующая сторона способна предоставить условия, необходимые для размещения...  
— У меня есть дом, — резко перебил ее Гарри. Ремус вдруг осознал — он так сильно сжимает кулаки, что кровь уже почти не циркулирует в пальцах. — Мой крестный оставил его мне. К тому же мистер Снейп и сам там был, он может засвидетельствовать, что дом... ну... существует.  
Судья повернулась к Снейпу — скорее всего, намереваясь уточнить существование дома, но, увидев его пораженное лицо, передумала:  
— А вы, мистер Снейп? Вы согласны находиться по предоставленному мистером Поттером адресу, пока суд не изменит решения?  
Глядя на лицо Снейпа, Ремус на мгновение решил было, что тот собирается отказаться, заявив, что скорее отправится в Азкабан, чем хоть ногой ступит на Гриммо, 12. Но потом что-то в его выражении изменилось, губы сжались в тонкую линию и плечи опустились.  
— Согласен, — еле слышно произнес он, и голос его едва достиг судейской ложи.  
Судья кивнула и углубилась в детали домашнего ареста. Ремус уже не слушал, он просто смотрел перед собой невидящими глазами и очнулся только, когда Гарри толкнул его локтем в бок. Гарри выглядел потрясенным. Ремус себя таковым чувствовал.  
— Прости, нужно было спросить у тебя сначала. Но отправить невиновного в Азкабан, дементоры там или нет, это... в общем, Дамблдор, наверное,не хотел бы... — Гарри вздохнул и попытался снова: — Нам же и на троих хватит места, да?  
Ремус подумал про них с Гарри, как они бродят по дому, порой целый день не видя друг друга, про все эти пустые комнаты и коридоры...  
— М-м-м, — сказал он, больше ничего не придумав.  
Внизу, в центре зала, двое охранников как раз открывали кандалы Снейпа. Ремус смотрел, как он разминает освобожденные руки, а потом сует их в карманы, как будто, несмотря на все усилия, не может сдержать дрожь.  
* * *  
Сам Ремус оказался в числе первых попавших в Мунго после битвы при Хогвартсе; согласно материалам суда, Снейпа доставили в больницу спустя сутки. Новости о его истинной лояльности распространялись медленно и, судя по всему, никто не торопился заглянуть в хижину, ставшую на какое-то время ставкой Волдеморта, и поинтересоваться самочувствием убийцы Альбуса Дамблдора. Только на следующий день, ближе к вечеру Гарри удалось отправить в Визжащую хижину несколько добровольцев. Насколько Ремус понял, они пошли туда, чтобы принести тело, и очень удивились, когда обнаружили там лежащего без сознания в луже собственной уже застывшей крови вполне себе живого Снейпа.  
На суде он рассказал, что носил с собой безоар с того момента, как Волдеморт стал практически неразлучен со своей Нагини. Каким-то образом он сумел не только проглотить камень, но и чарами остановить кровь. Ремус до сих пор помнил наступившую после этих слов тишину в зале суда: все знали, что человек с такими повреждениями вряд ли способен произнести простейшее заклинание, не говоря уже о исцеляющих чарах.  
Снейп провел конец мая под охраной в отдельной палате Мунго, а потом его переместили в камеры Министерства, где и он находился до и во время рассмотрения дела в суде. Хотя посетителей к нему официально не допускали, Ремус знал, что для Гарри было как минимум однажды сделано исключение. Кингсли был прекрасно осведомлен о невиновности Северуса, но считал, что у него связаны законом руки.  
В памяти Ремуса хорошо сохранился тот момент, когда он узнал, что Снейп все это время был на их стороне. Он сам угодил в больницу в основном из-за того, что попал под перекрестный огонь нескольких Ступефаев, и уже на третий день смог встать с кровати и спуститься на лифте вниз. Сейчас он не был уверен, зачем его туда понесло; ему рассказали про Тонкс и остальных всего несколько часов назад, и после этого все казалось каким-то нереальным. Он хромал вдоль по коридору, когда аврор, который охранял палату Снейпа, отлучился за кофе, и Ремус — заметив сквозь стеклянное окошко в двери, кто лежит в кровати — смог без помех все рассмотреть.  
Снейп спал. В ярком свете, падавшем из окна, его лицо было бледным и странно молодым. Шею и лежащие поверх одеяла руки покрывали бинты, на них уже проступали розоватые пятна от сочащейся из открывшихся ран сукровицы.  
Ремус стоял в коридоре, пока его не прогнал вернувшийся с кофе аврор. Он вернулся обратно в палату и лежал там, тупо глядя в потолок, пока Гарри не заглянул наконец вечером. Только теперь Ремус узнал, что на самом деле всего лишь Снейп выполнял просьбу Альбуса, и почувствовал внезапное, как удар под дых, облегчение: несколько часов он напрасно винил себя за то, что не смог войти туда и покончить с человеком, который, как ему казалось, отнял у них все — а у него каким-то необъяснимым образом еще больше.  
* * *  
Спустя два дня после суда двое авроров доставили Снейпа в дом на Гриммо. Когда Гарри отправился открывать дверь, Ремус сидел в столовой и слушал доносившийся из коридора шум, гул голосов и поверх всего — слова заклинания. Один из сопровождающих накладывал сначала на самого Снейпа, а потом на крыльцо чары, которые должны были следить за соблюдением всех условий. Если Снейп попытается покинуть здание или воспользуется любым заклинанием, кроме самых бытовых, в Аврорате тут же узнают об этом. Наконец хлопнула дверь, закрывшись за аврорами, в коридоре послышались шаги. Шаги Гарри были ему уже хорошо знакомы, он различил на их фоне шаги Снейпа, неуверенные, словно сомневающиеся. Может быть, он боялся? Зря — Ремус наконец сумел разрушить чары, наложенные Аластором, и отправил обвиняющий призрак Альбуса на покой.  
Гарри появился в дверном проеме, он показывал в сторону лестницы.  
— Я сплю на первом этаже, а Ремус на втором, но на третьем есть место... Правда, я не советовал бы занимать самую большую комнату, когда я в последний раз там был, Кричер еще не убрал ее после Клювокрыла, так что...  
Его голос смолк под бесстрастным взглядом Снейпа. Ремусу показалось, что они все одновременно вспомнили: последний раз имя Клювокрыла упоминалось несколько лет назад, в тот вечер, когда Сириус исчез из своей камеры на Хогвартской башне.  
Наконец Гарри вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
— Ну... Я думаю, экскурсию можно на этом закончить. Чувствуйте себя как дома... или не чувствуйте, как хотите.  
Снейп только кивнул, едва заметно, и направился к лестнице, левитируя за собой маленький сундук.  
* * *  
В тот же вечер Гарри заново представил Снейпа и Кричера друг другу — они уже встречались, когда особняк был штаб-квартирой Ордена. Домовик обитал по большей части в Хогвартсе, но всегда объявлялся, когда его звали. Уже в момент представления Ремусу стало ясно, что просьбы Снейпа будут исполняться намного быстрее его собственных. Его Кричер терпел, а Снейпу он поклонился так глубоко, как позволила плохо гнущаяся от старости спина, и пробормотал что-то. Ремус разобрал только, что «госпожа Цисси» тоже всегда отзывалась о Снейпе хорошо.  
Уважительные слова маленького эльфа явно оказались для Снейпа неожиданностью, и он — к удивлению Гарри и Ремуса — кивнул тому в ответ. Ремус невольно задумался: сколько же ненависти и злости испытал на себе Снейп за последние месяцы, что сейчас он был благодарен за малейшее проявление участия? Даже от домовика.  
Снейп занял комнату на третьем этаже, которая находилось как раз над спальней Ремуса. Он не мог объяснить, почему это пробудило в нем беспокойство, но постоянно ощущал присутствие Снейпа, во сне и наяву. В первую же ночь после появления в их доме третьего Ремусу приснился сон, который, как он надеялся, остался навсегда в прошлом — вместе с летом.  
Сон был связан с одной из историй, которые он слышал в детстве от мамы. В ней муж, возвращаясь домой, увидел на крыше пять черных воронов и рассказал о них жене, а когда она вышла на улицу, чтобы посмотреть, птиц уже не было. На следующий день мужа нашли мертвым на крыльце, как и предвещало появление воронов.  
Жаркими июньскими ночами Ремус метался на мокрых от пота простынях, и ночь за ночью ему снилось, что он снова на собрании Ордена и каждый входящий рассказывает о воронах на крыше. Во сне он снова и снова выходил, чтобы посмотреть на воронов, но ему ни разу не удалось их увидеть.  
Лето прошло, и стоя на крыльце дома на Гриммо, 12, Ремус давно уже научился не смотреть с надеждой в небеса.  
* * *  
Через два дня Гарри получил письмо: его приняли на курсы авроров.  
— Я и не думал, что попаду, — сказал он удивленно, входя в гостиную с письмом в руках. — Тем более что экзамены еще весной были. Гермиона велела отправить бумаги, попробовать просто...  
Сидящий за столом Снейп фыркнул в чашку с чаем:  
— Возможно, они решили, что победа над самым пугающим темным магом столетия компенсирует ваши жалкие познания в зельеварении, — пробормотал он едва слышно.  
Чтобы скрыть улыбку, которая так и рвалась на губы, Ремус откашлялся и сказал:  
— Я думал, учебный год уже начался?  
Гарри потряс головой:  
— Только на следующей неделе. Сколько еще — три дня? Успеем в магазин? Тут еще какой-то список, что нужно иметь при себе, а у меня, наверное, и половины нет.  
Улыбка Гарри слегка поблекла, когда Снейп резко отодвинул стул и поднялся.  
— Полагаю, мне пора идти, — произнес он глухо.  
— Э-э-э... Куда?  
— Складывать вещи, — преувеличенно отчетливо выговаривая каждое слово, сказал Снейп, бросив на Гарри холодный взгляд. — Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве аврорские курсы не включают в себя полугодовую стажировку на побережье? Если, конечно, в том же самом письме не сказано, что обучение, помимо прочих поблажек, будет перенесено под вашу крышу, могу предположить, что вы туда отправитесь. И наше с вами совместное проживание закончится, не начавшись.  
Гарри выглядел сначала удивленным, потом смущенным, и Ремус понял, что такая мелочь просто не пришла ему в голову на суде. Но через мгновение на его лице появилось знакомое упрямое выражение:  
— Не обязательно. Оно у меня на втором этаже, погодите-ка... Акцио решение суда! — сверху послышался хлопок двери и в руки Гарри влетел официального вида пергамент. Гарри развернул его, пробежал глазами и прочел вслух:  
— «Лица, постоянно проживающие в доме на площади Гриммо, 12, несут ответственность и гарантируют, что подсудимый выполняет наложенные судом ограничения и не покидает здания. В случае нарушения суд может...» — Гарри поднял горящие глаза от пергамента. — Тут не сказано ничего о том, что я один за него отвечаю!  
Снейп непонимающе нахмурился. Когда Гарри, вместо того, чтобы все объяснить, уставился на Ремуса, Снейп тоже бросил на того вопросительный взгляд. Ремус вздохнул и натянуто улыбнулся:  
— Я официально переехал сюда месяц назад.


	2. Глава 2

Теперь, когда они остались вдвоем, Ремус больше не мог притворяться, что все происходящее его не касается и ему не обязательно в этом участвовать. После отъезда Гарри он твердо решил, что будет называть Северуса по имени; с именем была связана особая сила, способная и на добро, и на зло, и если уж им действительно придется провести несколько следующих месяцев под одной крышей, меньшее, что он мог сделать — избавиться от ненужных формальностей. Оставалось только надеяться, что Северус последует его примеру.  
Он думал, что Северусу будет нелегко приспособиться к изменившимся будням, после того, как тот долго жил совершенно иной жизнью, но этого не произошло. На самом деле Северус незаметно, словно исподтишка, влился в его неторопливый размеренный быт, так что Ремусу только потом пришло в голову удивиться, насколько легко это вышло. Вскоре остались только слабые, едва заметные признаки его прошлой жизни: то, как Северус по привычке всегда убирал свои записи — как будто от учеников, или как иногда протягивал соль в сторону, вместо того, чтобы передать ее через стол, словно его тело все еще помнило, как вести себя за учительским столом в Хогвартсе. Ремус не мог не думать, что в этом, наверное, и кроется секрет хорошего шпиона — слиться с окружающим миром, вплоть до черты, за которой контуры собственной жизни смешиваются и исчезают в тумане. Не считая одного короткого месяца, Ремус видел войну только с одной стороны, и все равно ему казалось, что он невозвратно потерял часть себя. Напрасно Северус пытался обмануть и себя, и его, все еще прячась за ненужными движениями и привычками прошлого.  
Когда Ремус не торопился увидеть свой сон про воронов, он невольно размышлял, почему из всех людей на свете именно они с Северусом все еще были здесь. Известие о смерти Питера он сначала просто отложил в сторону с удовлетворенным равнодушием, для него тот уже давно прекратил существовать. Только недели спустя он осознал, что единственный из Мародеров остался в живых, и это наконец-то проникшее в глубину мозга понимание заставило его похолодеть. Ответственность и значимость, пришедшие вместе с осознанием, казались невыносимыми. Он бродил летними ночами и спрашивал себя — почему я? С какой целью, для чего именно он продолжал жить? У Джеймса и Лили была семья, у Сириуса наконец появилась возможность ее обрести, и только Ремус потратил годы впустую, лелея свою отчужденность. И теперь пожинал принесенные одиночеством плоды, оставшись один в мире, который никто не помнил так, как он, в котором никто не испытал того, что испытал он.  
Так он думал, пока не попал на первый суд над Северусом Снейпом.  
За лето, пока он сидел безмолвным свидетелем на слушаниях, мучивший его вопрос изменился. И сейчас, когда их взгляды встречались в высоких узких комнатах дома на Гриммо, он спрашивал себя — почему они? Почему им дали этот шанс?  
Чистая абсурдность ситуации не могла не отражаться в его поведении. Ремус изо всех сил старался поддерживать атмосферу вежливого соседства, но заметил, что все время переходит им же самим установленную границу. Казалось, что время на площади то Гриммо застывало, то, наоборот, двигалось резкими толчками, и порой ему было трудно различить, какое время суток, не говоря уже о месяцах, за стенами дома.  
Спустя две недели после того, как Северус поселился в доме, Ремус сидел внизу, на кухне, и читал газету. Хотя было раннее утро, он бодрствовал уже несколько часов, распрощавшись с надеждой снова уснуть и встав с постели. Он открыл газету наугад и теперь листал ее, ничего толком не воспринимая, когда на лестнице послышались шаги. Кто-то спускался. Ремус бросил взгляд в сторону ступеней, увидел спускающуюся по ним высокую черноволосую фигуру и замер.  
Северус остановился в дверях, не сводя с него глаз:  
— Что еще?  
Ремус внезапно почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. На мгновение он как-то забыл, что сейчас не его первая осень в этом доме, и ему показалось, всего на секунду, что это Сириус, а не Северус спускается по лестнице. Он даже чуть не прокомментировал прочитанное: «Сириус, глянь-ка, никогда не догадаешься, кого назначили...» Но слова превратились во рту в пепел. Масляные лампы обрисовали лицо Северуса и его позу, слишком сдержанную для Сириуса, который — Ремус помнил — в последние месяцы бродил по комнатам, как больной пес.  
Ремус моргнул, прогоняя призраков. У него вырвался нервный смешок:  
— Ничего. Просто этот чертов дом.  
Северус поднял было бровь, но потом пробормотал что-то вроде «да, я слышал» или «ты, должно быть, спятил». Либо все-таки первое, либо он уже привык завтракать с помешанным, потому что просто налил себе супу из стоящей на плите кастрюли и сел напротив Ремуса.  
Ремус ел и пытался читать газету, но безуспешно. Его мысли все время перескакивали на только что случившееся, он внезапно понял, что они едят вместе за одним столом в первый раз после за долгие годы. Краем глаза он следил, как Северус нехотя прихлебывает суп, пока тот наконец не отставил в сторону почти полную тарелку.  
Ремус попытался придать лицу выражение легкого интереса:  
— Невкусно?  
— Мне сейчас все невкусно, — буркнул Северус и кивнул в сторону газеты: — Прочитал?  
Ремус отдал газету и решил ничего больше не спрашивать. Северус в свою очередь углубился в чтение, а он собрал тарелки и — поскольку Кричер отсутствовал и не мог начать с ним войну за мытье посуды — перемыл их. Обычные повседневные дела всегда возвращали его в реальность.  
Ставя воду для чая, он обернулся и разглядел через поверх плеча Северуса один из заголовков:  
— Они собираются посмертно наградить Скримджера Орденом Мерлина, — услышал он собственный голос.  
Северус раздраженно повернулся к нему:  
— Я же только что спросил, прочитал ли...  
— Первой степени! — продолжил Ремус, не обращая на него внимания. Во рту стало горько и тухло, желчь, поднявшаяся из желудка, обжигала, прорываясь наружу. Северус все еще смотрел на него, и он добавил, голосом, который сам не узнавал: — Тонкс дали всего лишь вторую.  
Кастрюля с супом все еще стояла на плите, и Ремус вдруг ощутил совершенно ребяческое желание швырнуть ее через всю кухню. Хотелось стащить с полок стоящую там надгробными камнями фарфоровую посуду и расколотить ее на звенящие кусочки, растоптать в пыль, такую мелкую, что она исчезнет в щелях на полу.  
Голос Северуса рывком вернул его обратно в настоящее:  
— Тебе тоже дали, — без всякого выражения заметил он.  
Это было правдой. Орден самого Ремуса, должно быть, до сих пор валялся где-то в шкафу, в самом низу, под грудой одежды, куда он его зашвырнул, вернувшись домой после скромной праздничной церемонии. Там было написано «За храбрость и неоценимые заслуги перед Магической Британией». Ему казалось нелепым называть неоценимым нечто, что у него все еще было, а у Тонкс — нет.  
Сидевший за столом Северус наполовину повернулся к нему.  
— Люпин?  
На самом деле Ремус понимал, что его внезапно вспыхнувший гнев не имеет под собой никаких оснований. Тонкс всегда было плевать на любые награды. Сейчас она, наверное, рассмеялась бы ему прямо в лицо, увидев, как он сам себя заводит.  
— Люпин! — надавил Северус.  
Ремус заставил себя отпустить спинку стула, в которую судорожно вцепились его побелевшие пальцы.  
— Это просто... чертовски несправедливо, понимаешь?  
Северус поднял брови слишком равнодушно, чтобы Ремус и правда поверил в его непонимание. Сил что-то выяснять не было, так что он просто тяжело вздохнул и занялся чайником, который уже вовсю свистел на плите. Наполняя чашки, он спиной чувствовал тяжелый взгляд Северуса, но в кухне стояла тишина, густая, как застывшая кровь.  
Когда Ремусу удавалось быть с собой до конца откровенным, он признавался себе: помимо вины за то, что выжил, его терзало и другое чувство. В те дни, что он провел в больнице, где его лечили и за ним ухаживали, он все пытался мысленно представить себе открывшуюся перед ним пустоту, заполненную следами и гранями, которые оставила Тонкс. Он вспоминал истории о парах, где после смерти одного второй тосковал о нем, как о потерянной ноге или руке, но как он ни старался — не мог этого испытать. Скорее он тосковал по Тонкс, как закоренелый преступник по месту своего преступления, это было странной смесью привязанности и ужаса. Его тошнило от всего этого.  
Если бы у него хватило глупости с кем-нибудь поделиться своими мыслями, ему наверняка сказали бы, что никто и не ждал от него скорби безутешного вдовца. Прошел почти год, как Тонкс осторожно заговорила о свадьбе — и вскоре они расстались, более или менее по инициативе самого Ремуса. И все равно его неспособность к нормальным чувствам больно ранила, до сих пор. Тонкс заслуживала лучшего, еще при жизни, и поэтому Ремус был... он был...  
Его мысль уменьшилась до точки и пропала, и он вздрогнул, когда Северус потянулся мимо него за чашкой. Подняв глаза, Ремус увидел, что тот смотрит на него, слегка наклонив голову.  
Отпив глоток из чашки, Северус вдруг сказал:  
— Мои соболезнования, — и, когда Ремус недоуменно нахмурился, пояснил: — В связи с Нимфадорой.  
Ремус почувствовал, как еще одна волна раздражения охватывает его — все та же детская злость, но по другому поводу.  
— Ты не должен...  
— Никто из нас больше ничего не должен, — холодно перебил его Северус, поморщился и, придвинув к себе сахарницу, насыпал в чай полную ложку. — Это не значит, что мы не можем.  
* * *  
В следующие дни сложился режим, который постепенно стал для них постоянным. Днем Северус занимался зельями, которые варил прямо в кухне, а Ремус — содержимым библиотечных полок, если его не вызывали на несколько часов, чтобы избавиться от какой-нибудь нечисти или вредного духа на семейном чердаке. Иногда его узнавали и пытались уговорить остаться на обед, но он каждый раз отказывался и возвращался на Гриммо. В застывшую тишину старого дома, где ничто не напоминало о мире за стенами, упрямо продолжавшем двигаться вперед.  
Они ели на кухне, потому что ни один не видел смысла переносить тарелки наверх, в гостиную или столовую. Готовить тоже не было смысла — когда Кричера не было, еда состояла из того, что удавалось быстро выгрести из шкафа или холодильника. Ремус до смешного долго не мог сообразить, что даже без Гарри в шкафах продолжали появляться продукты, так что это, видимо, был не Гарри, а Кричер. Казалось, что Хогвартс все еще кормит их обоих. Ремус подумал даже, не поделиться ли ему этой мыслью с Северусом, но потом решил, что тот вряд ли сочтет это забавным.  
Снаружи наступил октябрь, и бесконечные дожди заливали улицы. «Ежедневный Пророк» неуклюже намекал на очищающее воздействие водной стихии, а Ремусу казалось, что вся Британия медленно, но неотвратимо сползает в море. Давящая тишина сменилась разноголосым хором тресков и шорохов, когда осенние шторма проносились через Лондон. Холодный ветер пробирался в оконные щели, и зажатый между соседями дом качался, как стоящий на якоре корабль.  
Но хуже всего была сырость. Она была везде — проникала в стены, и обои свисали неровными полосами, как ободранная кожа, ее можно было почувствовать, касаясь ладонью раскисших лестничных перил, от нее разбухали и плохо закрывались двери, а простыни, невзирая на бесчисленные стирки, становились влажными и пахли вытащенными из воды трупами. В те ночи, когда он никак не мог уснуть, Ремус пытался отвлечься от запаха, вслушиваясь в ровный голос дома, который отдавался в его ушах, как хриплое дыхание. Но еще больше он вслушивался в шаги над головой — ночь за ночью, и все время по кругу, по кругу, как шаги загнанного в ловушку зверя.  
После одной из таких ночей Ремус подождал, пока Северус приплетется на кухню и нальет себе кофе, а потом спросил:  
— Из чистого интереса: твоя бессонница — это что-то новое или ты давно от нее страдаешь?  
Северус сердито зыркнул поверх чашки, но мутному от усталости взгляду явно не хватало остроты.  
— А то ты не знаешь.  
Ремус лениво пожал плечами; по правде говоря, когда он преподавал в Хогвартсе, они с Северусом частенько сталкивались ночью в коридорах, даже если ни один из них не был на дежурстве. Несколько раз они отпускали кутающуюся в халат и зевающую Минерву спать и оставались патрулировать вдвоем, и разделенная на двоих бессонница создавала между ними странную связь, так что по возвращении их взаимные издевки превращались в почти безобидное подтрунивание. Ремус не мог не думать, что их нынешнее совместное существование чем-то походило на те патрулирования — как будто они подсознательно понимали, что должны держаться вместе, если хотят дожить до пасмурного утра, которое все никак не хотело наступать.  
Северус отказался от предложенного тоста и принялся сосредоточенно размешивать кофе в своей кружке. Когда ложка трижды звякнула о фарфор, он вдруг сказал:  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я не спал целый год.  
Ремус поднял на него удивленный взгляд: Северус уже выглядел так, словно сам не понимал, как у него это вырвалось, и явно хотел забрать свои слова обратно.  
После секундных раздумий Ремус решил наградить его за искренность и проявить деликатность:  
— Неудивительно. В последнее время многие потеряли сон — и по гораздо менее серьезным поводам, — Ремус побарабанил пальцами по столу и вспомнил: — Кстати, я где-то читал, что те, кто занимается окклюменцией, больше прочих подвержены бессоннице. Кажется, это связано с тем, что сознание и во сне не может полностью расслабиться...  
Устало опущенные плечи Северуса снова закаменели, а костяшки пальцев, сжимающих кружку, стали совсем белыми.  
— Спасибо, что просветил. Мне повезло, что, занимаясь этим... сколько, двадцать лет?... я ничего подобного не заметил!  
— А эти двадцать лет включали в себя постоянную необходимость врать Волдеморту прямо в глаза? — бросил Ремус в ответ.  
Ни один из них больше не вздрагивал от этого имени, и все же на мгновение показалось, что в воздухе промелькнула какая-то тень. Северус прищурился и потер шею, словно ему неожиданно стал натирать ворот.  
— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления...  
— Никто не имеет ни малейшего представления, Северус, — холодно вставил Люпин. — Во-первых, мы оба знаем, что ты никогда не расскажешь о прошлом годе никому вне зала суда... А во-вторых, Альбус мудро позаботился, чтобы твое положение было единственным в своем роде.  
— Единственным в своем роде... — Северус словно попробовал сказанное на вкус, а потом криво улыбнулся. — В хорошем или в плохом?  
— А как ты думаешь?  
— Я думаю, ты пару лет назад пробовал себя в качестве шпиона. В стае Сивого. Но Альбус отозвал тебя, прежде чем ты успел ввязаться в настоящие неприятности.  
— Ты знал? — выдавил Ремус изумленно.  
Северус коротко улыбнулся:  
— Разумеется, я знал. Кто, по-твоему, предупредил Дамблдора, когда Сивый стал что-то подозревать?  
— Ты не думал, что я справлюсь...  
Это был не вопрос, скорее утверждение, но Северус резко качнул головой и его губы снова изогнула злобная ухмылка.  
— Наоборот — это Альбус решил, что тебя нужно вывести из игры. Я-то как раз знаю, что тебе не составляет труда стать своим для зверей и убийц.  
Шаг вперед и два назад — так они всегда и продвигались. Слишком поздно Ремус спохватился, что не только терпение Северуса истощилось от постоянной усталости — и тогда уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Он даже не пытался ничего придумать в ответ, в голове сами всплыли слова:  
— Вот как сейчас, например.  
Северус взял чашку с кофе и пошел наверх.  
* * *  
У Ремуса все время уходило на возню с библиотекой в гостиной первого этажа — он уже начинал разбираться с ней зимой, но не успел, а потом все не доходили руки. А этажом выше Северус превратил самую заброшенную ванную комнату дома в нечто вроде комбинации теплицы и лаборатории. Вечером, направляясь в свою спальню, Ремус заглянул в открытую дверь — все было устроено с такой изобретательностью, на какую способен только человек, которому раньше уже приходилось быть крайне стесненным в средствах. В ванне, кажется, расположилось что-то вроде грибной плантации, пол был заставлен множеством горшков с землей. На полках в зеркальном шкафу над раковиной едва помещались бутылки и склянки. Единственный свет в ванной исходил от светящихся синим огнем стеклянных банок, которые висели в воздухе. Они напоминали блуждающие болотные огни — Ремус видел такие во время своих странствий. Лежа в постели, он все еще ощущал доносившийся из-за стены отчетливый запах земли, который преследовал его, пока он не забылся беспокойным сном.  
Только через пару дней Ремус задумался — а откуда Северус взял эти семена и саженцы? Дом на площади Гриммо был, конечно, неиссякаемым источником всяких странных вещей, но ничего живого он пока не производил, если не считать поселившихся в ящике комода пауков. В сложившейся ситуации любопытство казалось неуместным, так что он по чистой случайности оказался перед дверью в комнату Северуса... тогда, когда оказался. Он просто хотел позвать его выпить вместе чаю.  
Он уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать, как до его слуха донесся разговор. Сначала Ремус решил было, что Северус там с Кричером — а с кем еще он мог разговаривать? — но голос, который ему отвечал, явно был женским. Он нагнулся и заглянул в большую замочную скважину. Маленькая комната была точной копией его собственной: большая кровать посередине, за ней окно, на фоне которого фигура Северуса казалась темным силуэтом. В комнате больше никого не было.  
— Все доставлено? — спросил Северус.  
Рядом с кроватью был камин, но только когда голос Нарциссы Малфой ответил, Ремус заметил ее колеблющуюся на углях голову.  
— Да. Уже поступили новые заказы, так что, когда сможешь — передам тебе список.  
Северус задумчиво кивнул:  
— Кое-что я могу сделать уже сейчас, остальное должно настаиваться как минимум месяц, а потом еще варить... — он откашлялся и не очень уверенно продолжил: — Я понимаю, что список ингредиентов получился на этот раз длинным, я постараюсь меньше беспокоить тебя, и...  
Голова Нарциссы дернулась, словно она махнула рукой:  
— Северус, мы же говорили об этом! Я отвечаю за снабжение и доставку клиентам, ты — за сам процесс. Мы уже сейчас выручили больше, чем ушло на ингредиенты, а в будущем наверняка получим еще.  
Северус еще раз кивнул, на сей раз облегченно. В комнате воцарилась тишина, и Ремус заметил, как рука Северуса нырнула в ворот рубашки. Он рассеянно почесал кожу над ключицей.  
— Я надеюсь, у вас с Драко все хорошо, — сказал он наконец.  
— Настолько, насколько возможно, — блекло отозвалась Нарцисса. — Драко передает тебе привет.  
Северус слегка улыбнулся.  
— Если появятся проблемы — помни, что я всегда готов выступить свидетелем в вашу пользу. Поттер, я думаю, тоже.  
— Знаю. И спасибо еще раз! Вот только я не уверена, что нашей самой большой заботой должно стать Министерство. — Нарцисса, склонив голову набок, смотрела на Северуса, и безобидные синие язычки пламени лизали ее щеки. — Забини рассказал мне о тупике Прядильщиков... Почему ты ничего не сказал, когда мы разговаривали?  
Северус вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки:  
— Зачем? Это не имеет никакого значения для нашего бизнеса.  
— А для тебя?  
— Еще меньше.  
Нарцисса вздохнула и, очевидно, решила больше к этой теме не возвращаться.  
— Мне, наверное, лучше проверить, не свалился ли Люциус пьяным в фонтан, как на прошлой неделе. Отправь снова Кричера, как сможешь. И Северус...  
Северус вопросительно изогнул брови:  
— Да?  
— Пожалуйста, береги себя.  
Чего бы ни ждал Северус, но явно не этой просьбы. Его выражение сделалось растерянным и беззащитным, круги под глазами казались огромными тенями на бледном лице. Длилось это всего мгновение, а потом он снова стал собой.  
— У меня все в порядке.  
— У меня есть сын, который просыпается каждую ночь от собственного крика, — сухо сказала Нарцисса. — Он тоже говорит, что у него все в порядке. Мне не нужен еще один лжец, каким бы хорошим он ни был.  
Камин, вспыхнул еще раз и погас, оставив в комнате выразительное молчание.  
Ремус уже собирался выпрямиться и тихонько уйти, когда Северус поднял взгляд и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза сквозь замочную скважину. Голосом, который наверняка наводил страх на многочисленных застигнутых на месте преступления студентов, он констатировал:  
— Я думал, ты уже должен был давно усвоить, что подслушивать невежливо.  
Ремус медленно выпрямился. Загнав стыд подальше, он открыл дверь и вошел:  
— Я забыл, что имею дело с непревзойденным профессионалом в этой области.  
Он скорее имел в виду их школьные годы, когда Северус знал о нем и других Мародерах так много, что это явно намекало на подслушивание. Но только сказав это, вспомнил первый суд, на котором Северус в подробностях рассказал о начале своей службы и у Волдеморта, и у Дамблдора — с того самого недослушанного пророчества Сибиллы.  
Северус тоже, скорее всего, подумал именно об этом, потому что сразу помрачнел. Ремус торопливо шагнул вперед, прислонился к косяку и сухо заметил:  
— Можешь считать меня параноиком, но в последний раз, когда этот эльф отправился отсюда к Нарциссе, кто-то погиб...  
Он, сам не зная почему, не произнес имени Сириуса, но Северус явно его услышал.  
— То есть я опять виноват в смерти Блэка, да? — насмешливо спросил он.  
— Мы оба знаем, что ты в ней не виноват, — бросил Ремус в ответ. — И не пытайся сменить тему! Что вы вообще продаете — незаконные зелья и яды? Ходовой товар на черном рынке, должно быть, а у Малфоев наверняка полно контактов, несмотря ни на что.  
Северус уставился на него, и злобная, усталая ухмылка изогнула его губы. Он шагнул в сторону окна, поднял с пола коробку и опустил ее на разделяющую их кровать.  
— Яды, значит? Ну ладно, давай посмотрим, — Северус вытащил маленькую баночку. — Вот, смертельно опасный крем от морщин, да. И просто убийственная маска для лица, а вот еще — для рук, а это для ног... И еще...  
Он все продолжал втряхивать из коробки баночки и бутылочки, пока вся кровать не покрылась стеклянным покрывалом. Только тогда он остановился и выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ты и Нарцисса Малфой... торгуете... Косметикой?!  
Ремус недоверчиво смотрел на все это. Северус несколько раз лениво хлопнул в ладоши; звук метнулся по комнате, отразился от стен и затих.  
— Браво, Люпин! Я знал, что ни одна мелочь не укроется от острого взгляда оборотня.  
Ремус никак не отреагировал на его слова. Он поднял с кровати одну из баночек, открыл и понюхал светло-зеленую массу, невольно отдернувшись, когда почувствовал резкий запах, так странно дисгармонировавший с легкомысленным на вид кремом.  
— Подожди... Пробная партия, я правильно понял?  
Северус казался удивленным и слегка разочарованным, когда так многообещающе начавшаяся ссора заглохла, не разгоревшись. Немного помолчав, он кивнул и объяснил, что самым сложным было как раз избавиться от неприятного запаха некоторых ингредиентов.  
— И что, это действительно покупают?  
— Война кончилась, — просто сказал Северус. — Люди снова могут позволить себе жить.  
Ремус завороженно крутил баночки в руках и расспрашивал о их содержимом. Наконец он заставил себя положить очередную склянку на место и вышел, оставив Северуса наводить порядок. И только потом вспомнил, зачем поднимался на третий этаж. Но чай к тому времени уже остыл...  
* * *  
Решив попробовать еще раз попросить прощения — без слов, конечно — Ремус приготовил обед. Ничего особенного, картошка и тушеное мясо. На верхней полке кладовой он нашел довольно безобидно выглядящую бутылку вина, которая, скорее всего, была частью личных запасов Сириуса, а не потенциальной закупоренной смертью. Он накрыл на стол. Неожиданно ему захотелось зажечь свечи, но это было бы уже как-то слишком.  
Появившийся наконец Снейп с привычной неохотой посмотрел на еду, но когда Ремус протянул ему щедро наполненный бокал, в глазах промелькнуло что-то похожее на благодарность.  
Они сели за стол, и после недолгого молчания Северус поинтересовался:  
— Я правильно понял, что ты не собираешься посылать завтра в Министерство сову с докладом о моей незаконной зельеварческой деятельности?  
— Чтобы одновременно доложить им, что иногда работаю без официальной лицензии? — Ремус покачал головой. — Я, правда, советую тебе поставить Гарри в известность самому, пока он не услышал обо всем от Кричера, например. Понимаешь, неприятные воспоминания и все такое...  
Северус махнул рукой в знак согласия, но что-то в выражении его лица говорило о неуверенности. Ремус решил в этот раз просто подождать, и терпение принесло свои плоды:  
— Кто-то мог бы сказать, что это только справедливо, — Северус не поднимал взгляда от картофелины, которую как раз разрезал пополам. — В конце концов, это я добился твоего увольнения из школы.  
Что-то вздрогнуло внутри — тупая боль, как в колене или суставе, которые ломит к холоду. Все чаще ему казалось, что продвижение по их прошлому требует столько же умения и осторожности, как ходьба по прогнившему полу — одно неверное замечание, один неосторожный шаг, и нога застревает в провале. С другой стороны, с Сириусом тоже было так, когда закончились воспоминания о счастливых моментах молодости и все чаще его взгляд натыкался на пустоту. В первый год их соседства Ремус несколько раз замечал, что стоит на заснеженной улице и не хочет входить. Он знал, что дом обитаем, но окна выглядели пустыми и темными, и такое же чувство возникало рядом с Сириусом — что хотя тело его тут, внутри никого больше нет.  
Он повторил небрежный жест Северуса:  
— Мы оба знаем, что я не мог остаться. И не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но эта должность вроде как проклята — никто не может продержаться в школе больше года.  
Это была неудачная шутка, и, судя по всему, Северус тоже так считал. Но потом он слегка улыбнулся, держа вилку на весу:  
— По собственному опыту могу сказать, что смена одной должности на другую может дать небольшую отсрочку.  
— На самом деле я не верю, что изначально задумывалось причинить преподавателю Защиты вред, скорее — что он потом станет директором, — Ремус поднял бокал, словно салютуя им. — За человека, который сумел обмануть самого искусного темного мага столетия.  
Отпив глоток, он поставил стакан обратно на стол. Северус все еще смотрел на него, держа вилку на весу и словно окаменев. Ремус снова услышал, как трещат под ногой трухлявые деревянные плиты, когда Северус наконец со звоном уронил вилку и, наклонившись вперед, злобно выплюнул:  
— Я не... я не чертов герой, типа Поттера или тебя! Я...  
— Меня? — Ремус скривился. — Мне швырнули эту несчастную медаль, чтобы весь волшебный мир мог и дальше с чистой совестью притворяться, что я и такие, как я, попросту не существуем! А вот ты... Ты был готов до последнего играть свою роль предателя и оставить всех в уверенности, что ты убийца Альбуса Дамблдора, лишь бы сын Лили сделал то, что должен... И вот ты здесь, обвиненный во всех грехах и запертый вместе с так называемым героем войны, который даже постоянной работы найти не может!  
Собственные слова все еще звучали в ушах, наполовину пустая бутылка словно смотрела на него с осуждением. Северус побледнел еще больше, а сам Ремус чувствовал, как огненно пылают его щеки — и не только от злости. Он что-то промычал и зажмурился, мечтая провалиться сквозь пол, на этот раз вполне буквально.  
Обратно его вернул звук открывающейся бутылки. Когда Ремус приоткрыл глаза, Северус как раз наливал себе вина и руки его едва заметно тряслись.  
— Скажи-ка мне, — начал он тихо, — ты, как и Поттер, был на всех моих слушаньях?  
Ремус не доверял собственному голосу, так что просто кивнул.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что Гарри меня попросил, — в конце концов, это было правдой. — По многим причинам, наверное. Но скорее всего — потому что я знал и Альбуса, и в какой-то мере тебя и мог высказать свою точку зрения... Если бы это понадобилось.  
Северус крутил бокал в длинных пальцах, лицевые мышцы нервно подергивались.  
— Ах, да. Я и забыл, что гриффиндорцами всегда движут более благородные причины, чем простое любопытство.  
— Что я мог узнать? Чего ты боялся? — ровным голосом спросил Ремус. — Что в молодости ты творил глупости, как и каждый из нас, и заплатил за это самую высокую цену? Что ты последние семь лет делал все, чтобы защитить мальчишку, за которого я должен был отвечать — а с ним и за целую школу? Что...  
— Заткнись!  
Северус вскочил и оперся о стол, тяжело дыша. За его спиной комната плыла и раскачивалась в глазах Ремуса, но фигура Северуса была четкой и несомненной.  
— Кто дал тебе... Из всех людей на свете, как смеешь ты говорить со мной так? Ты и Поттер, вы занимаетесь чертовой благотворительностью, чтобы спать спокойно, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше и благороднее, чем такие, как я! — Северус наклонился еще ниже, его ладони скользнули по столу, а поскольку стол был узким и поскольку ладони Ремуса тоже в какой-то момент опустились на его поверхность, кончики их пальцев слегка соприкоснулись. Легкая дрожь пробежала по всему телу, как будто в мускулах взрывались маленькие молнии. — Вы что, оба считаете, что что-то мне должны? Я ваш совместный проект? Какой-то чертов знак примирения? Потому что если так, то позволь дать дружеский совет, как товарищу по заключению: Оставьте. Меня. В покое.  
Последние слова были произнесены бархатным голосом, более привычным выражением гнева, чем то отчаянное волнение, с которого все началось. Он точно знал, как и зачем этот тон появился, знал, что в нем за кажущейся мягкостью таилась явная угроза, острая, как нож — но Северус, должно быть, забыл, что они были уже знакомы, когда этого бархата еще не было, в пограничной полосе ломающихся голосов и подросткового стыда, так что Ремус видел его насквозь, как всегда, целиком, вплоть до того одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
То ли от опьянения, то ли еще от чего-то — но когда Северус попытался отстраниться, Ремус схватил его за запястье и остановил. Всего одно краткое мгновение Северус смотрел на их соединенные руки без всякого выражения, а потом его лицо искривилось смесью страха и злости:  
— Пусти, — прошипел он.  
Ремус ничего не ответил — и не отпустил.  
— Я сказал — отпусти.  
Северус сильно дернул руку и чуть не упал, когда Ремус неожиданно послушался. Они смотрели друг на друга, глотая воздух, словно после долгого бега, Северус прижимал отвоеванную руку к груди. Один из стаканов упал, и вино текло по столу яркой красной рекой, отделяя их друг от друга.  
Северус первым пришел в себя. Сказал холодно:  
— Благодарю за обед. Очень... запоминающийся. Полагаю, с уборкой ты справишься сам, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, отправился наверх.  
В ту же ночь Ремус лежал в кровати, вино все еще бурлило в крови, заставляя мысли неистово метаться в голове. Он почему-то вспомнил майский вечер два года назад, когда Северуса позвали на Гриммо, чтобы поговорить об уроках окклюменции. Сириус, несмотря на все просьбы, решил принять в этом участие — и разговор перешел в крик с первых же минут. В какой-то момент Ремусу надоело, что его втягивают в скандал то как жертву, то как угрозу, и он оставил их вдвоем, сбежав на кухню, чтобы открыть припрятанную от Сириуса бутылку огневиски. Он уже продвигался к середине бутылки, как в коридоре послышались шаги, но вместо взбешенного Сириуса в кухню вошел Северус, все еще пылающий от сдержанного гнева, как вынутый из камина уголь.  
Не сказав ни слова, он схватил бутылку и сделал хороший такой глоток, прямо из горлышка. Это выглядело настолько неожиданно и настолько не походило на нормального Снейпа, что из горла Ремуса вырвался странный сдавленный звук, но Северус, не обращая на него внимания, просто поставил бутылку обратно. Он оперся о стол, вот как сегодня, и потянувшийся за бутылкой Ремус поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от его рук. Перед ним стоял стакан, но, повинуясь секундному порыву, он тоже отпил прямо из горлышка. Его губы уже прикасались к холодному стеклу, когда глаза их встретились, и в тот же миг Ремус почувствовал на губах отголосок незнакомого вкуса.  
Сверху послышался сердитый топот — Сириус, ведомый обострившимся за много лет обонянием, привычно торопился к нему на помощь. Северус оглядел комнату, словно в поисках выхода, и все происходящее в глазах Ремуса вдруг странным образом перевернулось и изменилось, теперь они двое были вместе, вдвоем, а Сириус казался посторонней угрозой. Потом Северус заметил в дальнем конце комнаты дверь, ведущую в задний дворик, и поспешил к ней, так быстро, как только мог. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, оставляя Ремуса в пустоте Гриммо, 12, мгновением по ступеням слетел сыплющий проклятиями Сириус, и Ремус снова вспомнил, как дышать.  
Ремус снова вернулся в звенящую тишину своей комнаты. В эту ночь наверху не было ни шагов, ни других звуков. Дом хранил их секреты, а снаружи, за окнами, дождь лупил мокрыми кулаками по ставням, и они жутко грохотали в темноте. Ремус лежал неподвижно, хотя все еще проникающий в комнату запах теплицы заставлял его чувствовать себя деревом, упавшим на землю и постепенно превращающимся в труху. Это напомнило сказку, которую он слышал в детстве от мамы — как злая ведьма превратила мальчика в дерево, и чтобы расколдовать его, сестра должна была найти и узнать своего брата в лесу, как будто одной любви хватило бы, чтобы разглядеть под корой родное лицо.  
— Мне все равно, слышишь? Все равно! — Тонкс кричит так, что слышно на все больничное крыло. — Я тебе миллион раз говорила...  
Но в том-то и дело: Ремусу было не все равно. Он вспомнил, как в ужасе смотрел на русые волосы Тонкс, думал о ее изменившемся патронусе и вдруг осознал: ему даже не требуется кусать ее, чтобы сделать похожей на себя. Тонкс уже растворялась в нем, как будто одного его присутствия хватало, чтобы ее изменить. Знакомый кошмар снова повторялся, и все, что Ремус мог сделать для ее спасения от самого себя — разорвать их связь, быстро и жестоко, и исчезнуть в грохоте войны. Убегать всегда было его способом защитить близких...  
В окна уже заглядывало хмурое серое утро, когда Ремус наконец заснул. Он еще успел подумать, что теперь, когда Тонкс не стало, ему было легче от мысли, что решение сражаться было ее собственным. Не его.


	3. Глава 3

Среди всего этого Ремус впервые за почти двадцать лет умудрился кое о чем забыть. О приближающемся полнолунии.  
За день до полнолуния Северус поинтересовался, не собирается ли он «на вечернюю прогулку» и получил в ответ недоуменный взгляд — пока Ремус не соотнес наконец донимавшую его уже несколько дней ломоту в костях и последовавшее за обеденной катастрофой жуткое похмелье с чем-то знакомым, намного более знакомым, чем просто нездоровая атмосфера старого дома. Северус, естественно, все прочитал по его лицу и сам внезапно побледнел:  
— Какого черта, Люпин?  
— Не... не знаю, — Ремус сглотнул и попытался рассуждать логически. — Иногда я не чувствую... приближения. Симптомы менее заметны, понимаешь?  
«Иногда, особенно если ты слишком занят, общаясь с восставшими из мертвых бывшими друзьями, можно и забыть...» — решил не добавлять он.  
— Понятно, — холодно усмехнулся Северус. — И где ты обычно... превращаешься?  
— Здесь.  
— Здесь?  
— В той же комнате, где раньше жил Клювокрыл. Гарри обычно был тут, чтобы запереть дверь, пока я в комнате, хотя с волчьелычным зельем это, в общем, не обязательно.  
Северус скрипнул зубами:  
— Ну хорошо. Поскольку ты, со свойственным тебе идиотизмом, все равно не оставил нам времени искать другие варианты, сделаем так. Но только в этот раз!  
— К сожалению, у нас небольшая проблема, — Ремус постарался сказать это как можно небрежнее. — У меня нет зелья.  
Глаза Северуса превратились в две узкие щели:  
— У тебя нет...  
— Мунго раздает зелье за несколько дней до полнолуния. Последний день был... вчера. В вечер перед полной луной никого не принимают, ради безопасности других пациентов.  
Они стояли посреди ледяного молчания. Потом Северус вздохнул, и окрик, резкий, как свист хлыста, разрезал воздух:  
— Кричер!  
Раздался хлопок, на персидском ковре материализовался старый домовик, который тут же склонился перед Северусом в поклоне и вежливо проскрипел:  
— Господин позвал Кричера.  
Северус кивнул:  
— Я напишу тебе список. Пойдешь с ним в Хогвартс — у профессора Слагхорна есть ключ от кладовой, он даст тебе все необходимое, — подумав, он добавил: — Скажешь, что Гарри Поттер и его друзья будут очень благодарны за помощь.  
Кричер всем своим видом показал, что понял и готов к услугам. Северус отошел к письменному столу, стоящему в углу комнаты. Ремус следил, как тот, не найдя пергамента, просто вырвал чистый лист из ближайшей книги и принялся составлять на нем список. Он прочистил горло и недоверчиво спросил:  
— То есть ты...  
— Я собираюсь сварить тебе твое треклятое зелье, даже если мне придется делать это в чертовой подставке для зонтов в прихожей! — ядовито пообещал Северус, складывая бумагу.  
* * *  
В конце концов варить зелье в ноге тролля ему все-таки не пришлось. Они снова перебрались на кухню. Кричер вернулся через час с маленьким котелком, полным разнокалиберных баночек и пучков травы, в которой Ремус опознал аконит. Поверх всего лежало адресованное Гарри письмо. Ремус без колебаний вскрыл его, а Северус принялся расставлять все необходимое на столе. В письме Слагхорн выражал надежду, что смог стать полезным, несмотря на необычность просьбы, но большую часть его занимало цветистое приглашение в Клуб Слизней в качестве почетного гостя.  
Дочитав до конца, Ремус бросил быстрый взгляд на Северуса: тот сосредоточенно рассматривал лежащие на столе ингредиенты, очевидно, пытаясь решить, как максимально быстро достичь оптимального результата, и рассматривая все возможные способы ускорить процесс. Разумнее всего было оставить его спокойно работать, так что Ремус поднялся наверх и попробовал читать, стараясь не обращать внимания на каминные часы, которые равнодушно отсчитывали оставшееся до темноты время. Время от времени его мускулы неприятно подергивало, но в остальном волк пока молчал.  
Когда до восхода луны осталось около часа, Северус пришел за ним. Для приготовления зелья требовались кое-какие заклинания, и он не был уверен, не превышают ли они установленные Министерством ограничения. Права на ошибку уже не было. Ремус старался, как мог, выполнять указания, но чувствовал себя так, словно он снова на первом уроке зельеварения в Хогвартсе — он тогда умудрился каким-то образом приготовить нечто, прикипевшее плотной массой ко дну котла.  
Северус перелил готовое зелье в большой кубок, а потом вдруг рухнул в кресло, как марионетка, у которой перерезали нити. Потирая больные глаза, он пробормотал:  
— Иди наверх. Я принесу, когда остынет.  
Ремус послушался. Где-то на уровне второго этажа напряжение отпустило и ноги вдруг отказались его держать, но ему удалось, вцепившись в перила, затащить себя наверх. В большой спальне, несмотря на все проветривания и уборки, до сих пор пахло животными — Клювокрылом и его едой, Бродягой и им самим, и отдаленно — кровью. Гарри никогда ничего не замечал, но когда обоняние обострялось перед превращением, Ремус чувствовал этот запах, железистый запах растерзанных маленьких тушек, который впитался в ковры и разодранные когтями подушки. Только сейчас ему пришло в голову — наверное, Сириус тоже его ощущал, сидя здесь долгими часами рядом с гиппогрифом.  
Наконец с лестницы донесся шум шагов, и Северус тенью скользнул внутрь. Весь его вид просто кричал о неимоверной усталости, но держащая кубок рука была твердой. Ремус, благодарно улыбнувшись, взял кубок. Он ждал знакомой горечи, но ее не было — на языке крутилась обманчивая сладость.  
— Если твое зелье первой помощи всегда такое на вкус, пожалуй, мне стоит почаще забывать про луну, — попытался пошутить он.  
Северус непонимающе уставился на него:  
— О чем ты? Оно такое же, как и всегда. Неприятный вкус означает, что зелье действует.  
— Это шутка, да? — слова вырвались сами. — Ты добавил в эту порцию сахара? Да?  
Они оба прекрасно знали: сахар нейтрализует эффект зелья.  
— Уверяю тебя, это единственная порция.  
Северус выхватил бокал из его руки, провел пальцем по дну и лизнул. Мгновение застыло, Северус молчал, и какая-то часть напряженных до предела нервов Ремуса уже успела расслабиться, когда рука, держащая бокал, бессильно упала, и он со звоном покатился под кровать.  
— Ты издеваешься? — голос Северуса слегка подрагивал. — По-твоему, это смешно — отомстить мне, выбросив к чертям результат многочасовой работы?  
— Я только что спросил тебя о том же! — раздражение и злость принадлежали не только ему. Ремус уже чувствовал знакомую силу луны, словно во внутренности запустили крюк, готовый вот-вот вывернуть его кожу наружу. — Ты что-то напутал!  
— Это невозможно! Как ты думаешь, сколько времени мне на самом деле нужно, чтобы приготовить зелье? Даже ты, с твоим дурацким маханьем палочкой, не смог бы все испортить! Если бы я рассчитывал на удачу, а не на свои знания, все было бы уже давно готово.  
Резкая боль пронзила голову, казалось, череп раскалывается пополам... Он знал, что это только предвестие той, настоящей боли, когда его лицо будет превращаться в волчью морду. Потирая виски, он опустился на разгромленную кровать, попытался отогнать боль и подумать, просчитать варианты — и одновременно не запаниковать при мысли, что впервые за четыре года он лишен своего лекарства. В последнее время кто-то из членов Ордена всегда доставал ему волчьелычное зелье. Сириус вначале был просто счастлив, когда после всех этих лет они снова могли проводить время вместе в звериных обличьях, сохраняя разум, но постепенно и это стало для него одной из ненужных обязанностей.  
Сириус...  
Наверное, волнами накатывающая боль спутала его мысли, потому что Ремус, сам того не ожидая, пробормотал:  
— Хотя я знаю, кто счел бы все это очень забавной шуткой...  
То ли его измочаленное сознание было открытой книгой, то ли ответ просто витал в воздухе, но Северус едва заметно кивнул:  
— Блэк.  
Ремус не хотел об этом вспоминать, но нынешняя ситуация слишком уж походила на ту, школьную, когда Сириус показал Северусу потайной вход под Ивой, прекрасно сознавая, чем все может закончиться.  
В его теории скрывалась всего одна проблема: Сириус был...  
Северус вдруг дернулся. Когда Ремус поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, он заметил странную, перемешанную с мучительной усталостью неуверенность.  
— Иногда ночью, — произнес он медленно, — мне кажется, что я слышу... слышу наверху шаги.  
Ремус вспомнил, насколько отчетливо он сам слышал шаги сквозь потолок, и мысленно нарисовал план дома — хотя, в общем-то, уже знал правду. На верхнем этаже, где он не был уже два года, как раз над комнатой Северуса находилась старая комната Сириуса.  
Волна боли, намного сильнее всех предыдущих, настигла его, сложила пополам, вырывая из горла звук, больше похожий на вой, чем на человеческий крик. Когда ему удалось снова приоткрыть глаза, он увидел Северуса — тот прижался спиной к противоположной стене, но все еще был в комнате. Ремус зацепился за эту мысль, как за якорь, и прохрипел:  
— Уходи... Запри дверь... и поставь что-нибудь... шкаф, стол или оба! И... входную дверь тоже... и вход... на кухню. Если что-то пойдет не так — беги через заднюю дверь. Давай!  
Северус коротко кивнул и быстро вышел из комнаты. Сворачиваясь в клубок на кровати, Ремус слушал, как в коридоре передвигают что-то тяжелое, потом этот звук сменился удаляющимися вниз по лестнице торопливыми шагами.  
В опустившейся тишине Ремус позволил себе слегка расслабиться. Он спрятал палочку в привычное место за камином и снова вернулся в кровать. Вдыхая тяжелый запах крови, он подумал, что в этот раз сумел сам спасти Северуса — не Джеймс, а он. В этой мысли, завернутой в боль, как в одеяло, было что-то невыразимо утешительное, и он думал об этом, пока волчьи инстинкты не закрыли его сознание черной пеленой.  
* * *  
Следующим утром Ремуса разбудило редкое осеннее солнце, светившее сквозь пыльное стекло прямо ему в лицо. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что валяется на полу среди остатков диванного столика, а комната вокруг выглядела... Так, как и должна была. Разрушенной. Из его одежды остались целыми одиноко висящий на люстре ботинок и найденный в паре метров от бывшего столика рукав рубахи, голая кожа была покрыта ранами и царапинами, самая большая красовалась на левом плече. Он и чувствовал себя так же — как будто его тело тоже разрушено наряду с комнатой.  
Достав из тайника палочку, он, как мог, завернулся в то, что осталось от покрывала, и попытался открыть дверь. Охранные чары, наложенные во времена Ордена, все еще не давали аппарировать внутри дома, но ему как-то удалось выпустить сквозь замочную скважину заклинание, которое отодвинуло загораживающую дверь мебель, и проскользнуть в образовавшуюся щель. В прихожей его ждала похожая картина — перед входной дверью были составлены стулья и кухонный шкаф, из тех, что поменьше.  
Северус нашелся в кухне. Он спал прямо за столом, опустив голову на руки. Под ногой Ремуса скрипнула ступенька, и Северус вскинулся, моментально проснулся и вскочил, держа палочку прямо перед собой. Ремус плотнее закутался в свою импровизированную тогу и махнул рукой:  
— Все в порядке?  
Северус кивнул и наконец опустил палочку. Ремус кивнул в ответ и сел за стол, думая, как полагается себя вести Следующим Утром во время неловкого завтрака, если вместо пьяного секса ты чуть не разорвал партнера в клочья.  
По версии Северуса, очевидно, следовало сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он приготовил чай, который они выпили в полной тишине — не столько неловкой, сколько донельзя усталой. Только уставившись на дно чашки, Ремус вспомнил, что вчера ночью они оба были на мгновение уверены: его лучший друг — мертвый лучший друг — стал причиной мистического появления сахара в кубке с зельем. А если верить Северусу, у того была еще привычка расхаживать ночью по своей старой комнате.  
Сейчас, когда сквозь цветное стекло на кухню проникало солнце, эти мысли казались бредом. Усталость, а в его случае — еще и луна... Но Ремус прекрасно знал, что после всего пережитого Северус не признался бы, что слышит шаги наверху, если бы не был уверен, что на самом деле их слышит. И да — в кубке действительно откуда-то появился сахар. Поразмыслив, он вспомнил странные звуки, которые на границе сна и бодрствования казались просто скрипами и вздохами старого дома. Другими словами, у них не было доказательств, что в доме, кроме них двоих и изредка Кричера, находится кто-то четвертый — но и оснований полагать, что это не так, тоже не было.  
Ремус поднял палочку и произнес несколько заклинаний, проверяющих, нет ли в доме кого-то третьего. Никого не обнаружилось. Он пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Северуса:  
— Просто проверил.  
Одеяло, в которое он был закутан, слегка сдвинулось, и он больше не мог игнорировать дергающую боль в разодранном плече. Северус тоже заметил рану, но смотрел на нее скорее раздраженно, чем в ужасе.  
— Если бы не их идиотские ограничения, я справился бы с этим за две минуты!  
— Может, подуешь? — невинно предложил Ремус.  
Как ни странно, Северус не последовал его совету, но в конце концов согласился принести из своей комнаты баночку, содержимое которой — по его словам — не только помогало от морщин под глазами, но и залечивало раны. Ремус решил не задавать лишних вопросов, а просто благодарно намазал прохладным гелем исцарапанную кожу, ощущая, как почти сразу же стихает боль в ране.  
Через час он уже был вполне в состоянии пойти в душ. Пока отдающая ржавчиной вода стекала по его раздраженной коже, он все думал, как бы отловить незваных гостей. Вдохновение пришло внезапно. Он закрыл кран, еще раз намазался гелем, оделся и похромал в комнату Гарри на первом этаже. Подошел к комоду, где, как он знал, Гарри хранил свои вещи, и призвал то, что было ему нужно. Нижний ящик задергался, Ремус помог ему открыться и достал то, что искал.  
Он как раз развернул пергамент на столе в соседней гостиной, когда в комнату вплыл Северус. Ремус виновато застыл, указывая кончиком палочки на пергамент.  
— Э-э-э... В общем, тебе, наверное, лучше этого не видеть...  
Разумеется, Северус тут же встал рядом и уставился на расстеленный пергамент. К сожалению, Ремус уже успел произнести нужные слова, и у них на глазах чернила сами собой потекли по пожелтевшей поверхности:  
«Господа Лунатик, Хвост, Бродяга и Сохатый с гордостью представляют: Карта Мародеров»  
Текст не исчезал, и Ремус успел уже незаметно вздохнуть от облегчения. Но потом Северус протянул руку, чтобы развернуть карту к себе, и как только его пальцы коснулись пергамента, чернила снова потекли:  
«Мистер Хвост хочет со всем возможным уважением заметить, что карту стоит читать только тем, у кого хватает для этого мозгов».  
«Мистер Бродяга поддерживает мистера Хвоста и рекомендует, чтобы читателями карты были разумные существа, а не скользкие рептилии».  
«Мистер Сохатый надеется, что карта окажется полезной для ремонта ближайшего террариума».  
«Мистер Лунатик хочет сказать в заключение, что...»  
Ремус еще раз стукнул по карте палочкой, и границы Хогвартса стали медленно проступать на пергаменте. Но худшее уже случилось.  
— Ну, мистер Лунатик, — сказал Северус знакомым бархатным голосом, а глаза его казались темными, как разлитые на пергаменте чернила. — И что же вы хотите мне сказать?  
Ремус перебирал в уме всевозможные варианты, пока не решил отбросить все лишнее и сказать простые слова, которые опоздали на много-много лет:  
— Прости. Мне очень жаль.  
Северус вздрогнул, и гнев стек с его лица. Мгновение спустя оно снова стало сердитым — но больше просто усталым:  
— Прошлая ночь вызвала ностальгические воспоминания? К чему весь этот балаган?  
— Отчасти... Но дело не совсем в этом, — Ремус погладил шершавую поверхность карты. — Я подумал, что оригинал может нам помочь.  
В глазах Северуса вспыхнуло понимание:  
— Ты хочешь сделать такую же здесь, да? — сказал он медленно. — Зачем, ради всего святого?  
Ремус пожал плечами:  
— Ну... считай это паранойей после двух войн, но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я мог сразу увидеть, кто и когда находится в доме.  
Северус не ответил. Он барабанил пальцами по столу, не отводя взгляда от пергамента. Оба следили, как мельтешат на карте черные точки: в Хогвартсе был просто еще один обыкновенный учебный день, ученики торопились на занятия... Ремус увидел имена Джинни и Гермионы рядом — Гермиона настояла, чтобы ей позволили закончить школу и теперь училась вместе с нынешними семикурсниками. Краем глаза он заметил, как напряженно смотрит на карту Северус — наверное, им обоим пришла одна и та же мысль: несмотря на все, что они сделали для школы, жизнь в Хогвартсе шла своим чередом. Без них. Как всегда.  
Северус обвел пальцем границы своего бывшего кабинета.  
— Кто рисовал? — спросил он вдруг.  
— Питер.  
Ремус пожал плечами в ответ на поднятую бровь. Они и сами тогда удивились, но Питер всегда хорошо рисовал, и возможность рассмотреть все с крысиной точки зрения, видимо, каким-то образом помогла ему.  
— Но мы делали ее много лет... И могли добавлять только те комнаты, о существовании которых знали наверняка. Я не стал бы так рисковать с этим домом.  
— Было бы гораздо проще, если бы нам не пришлось начинать с нуля, — произнес Северус, немного подумав. Ремус едва переварил это «мы», а он уже продолжал: — Обычно у таких старинных волшебных зданий есть чертежи, иногда жильцы тоже заказывали себе копию.  
Ремус пытливо посмотрел на Северуса, тот махнул рукой и пробормотал:  
— Я как-то сделал глупость и сказал Биннсу, что написал однажды эссе о магических домах начала века.  
— И получил в награду часовую лекцию?  
— Скорее пятичасовую.  
Они обменялись беглой улыбкой, от которой внутри как будто вспыхнул дрожащий на ветру огонек свечи. Ремусу казалось, что он каким-то странным образом предает сейчас свою многолетнюю дружбу. Часть его все еще смотрела на карту как на святыню, вечное напоминание о времени, когда он был безудержно счастлив, даже если многое потом оказалось ложью. Сейчас он знал: хоть они самоуверенно считали, что проникли во все тайны Хогвартса, на карте не было многих комнат, которые школа им не открыла, и люди, входившие в них, словно проваливались в пустоту. Он снова услышал веселый голос Питера среди других, увидел его с пером в руке над пергаментом, и ему стало так гадко от этой картины, что он выплюнул слова, закрывающие карту. Пергамент опустел.  
Северус уже успел переместиться к огромному книжному стеллажу, который занимал всю стену. Он был полон книг, пергаментов, старых бумаг и каких-то документов — видимо, Блэки использовали его как архив.  
— Это может быть только здесь.  
Ремус подошел и тоже уставился на заполнившие стеллаж книги.  
— К счастью, мы не успели тут в свое время прибраться, — сказал он, окидывая взглядом доходящие до потолка полки. — Я просмотрел некоторые книги, но ничего похожего среди них не было.  
— Если не найдем, в Министерстве должны быть первоначальные чертежи. Но вряд ли их отдадут кому-то, кроме настоящего хозяина дома.  
При мысли о том, сколько труда им предстоит, у Ремуса опустились руки. Он снова ощутил боль во всем теле и вспомнил, что ничего не ел почти сутки. Но есть не хотелось, хотелось заползти обратно в кровать и не просыпаться несколько дней.  
Наверное, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Северус слегка улыбнулся и сказал, придвигая к стеллажу стремянку:  
— Я предпочел бы не собирать с пола куски твоего черепа, когда ты от усталости рухнешь с полки вниз. Так что шел бы ты спать.  
Ремус благодарно послушался и поплелся наверх. В первый раз за несколько недель он заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.


	4. Глава 4

В тот вечер Северус ничего не нашел, и на следующий день тоже. Поиски решено было продолжить и расширить — полок и тайников в доме хватало.  
Пока они пробирались сквозь залежи на пыльных полках, октябрь подошел к концу, и стучащийся в окна дождь сменился ледяной крошкой. Щелястые окна покрылись изморозью. Внизу, в кухне, холод просачивался сквозь каменные стены, сжимая тебя в ледяном кулаке. Кряхтение мокрых стен сменилось потусторонним гудением и гулом, а двери, когда их пытались открыть, резко визжали вместо обычного скрипа.  
К удивлению Ремуса, Северус плохо переносил этот жестокий холод. Тот ничего не говорил, если не считать ругани по поводу замерзших труб, но все чаще дополнял свой строгий костюм пледом или шалью, по-шамански наброшенными на плечи. Он полагал, что годы, проведенные в подземельях, должны были закалить бывшего профессора зельеварения — похоже, сам Северус тоже так считал, но почему-то мерз в стылых комнатах как никогда раньше. На языке все вертелось замечание насчет старых костей, но Ремуса и самого донимали полузабытые шрамы и распухшие от холода суставы, так что он счел за благо промолчать.  
Единственным теплым местом в доме была ванная на третьем этаже, которую Северус превратил в теплицу. Он позаботился, чтобы температура никогда не опускалась настолько, что это могло повредить растениям, и попросил Ремуса наложить согревающие чары, опасаясь самому превысить установленные Министерством ограничения. Время от времени, словно по безмолвному сговору, они оба сбегали от пронизывающего холода в эту маленькую комнату. Ремус мог часами сидеть на полу посреди комнаты, вдыхать горячий влажный воздух и смотреть, как Северус погружает руки в теплую почву.  
Однажды, готовя обед, Ремус нашел в ящике стола набор плюй-камней, которые, судя по стершейся букве «Р» на коробке, принадлежали когда-то Регулусу. Прошедшие годы ослабили наложенные на игру чары, и теперь при потере очков камни всего лишь выпускали слабое облачко дыма, которое растворялось в воздухе. Он расставил на столе шарики — просто так, без всякой мысли — и расчертил мелом игровое поле, собираясь все убрать до прихода Северуса, но картошка как раз закипела, так что он просто не успел.  
Из-за его болезни у Ремуса в детстве не было друзей, и когда безграничное терпение родителей в конце концов все-таки истощалось, приходилось играть в плюй-камни одному. С тех пор он не встречал никого, кто играл бы по тем же правилам — наверное, поэтому в горле застрял странный ком, который никак было не сглотнуть, когда Северус принялся задумчиво передвигать шарики. Он поставил тарелки на стол и стал наблюдать, из чистого интереса, как Северус играет сам с собой. Ни один не предложил второму сыграть вместе — интересно, что это о них говорило?  
Победив себя — или невидимого противника, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, — Северус собрал шарики в кучку. Один из них застрял в выемке от сучка, но Северус почему-то не торопился вытаскивать его.  
— А ты играл в «Змеиное гнездо»?  
Ремус вздрогнул, перевел взгляд с игры на лицо Северуса и молча покачал головой. Решительно отодвинув в сторону тарелки, Северус собрал шарики и снова расчертил игровое поле. Дырка от сучка оказалась как раз в центре.  
— Правила те же, что и обычно. Но если твой шарик падает в выемку, теряешь десять очков, а если загнал туда биток — проигрываешь игру. Понял?  
Ремус кивнул. Через несколько минут он уже потерял двадцать очков и убедился, что, как бы странно это не звучало, Северус явно держал камни в руках далеко не первый раз.  
— Кто тебя научил играть? — спросил он, не в силах бороться с любопытством.  
— Сам, — коротко бросил Северус, но чуть позже негромко добавил: — Хотя сначала мама.  
— Я тоже играл с родителями, — кивнул Ремус. Его маме всегда нравилось хоть как-то приобщаться к волшебству.  
Северус выскокомерно поднял бровь. Потом, словно пытаясь защитить доброе имя своей матери от сравнения со всякими там любителями, он резко стукнул по своему шарику так, что тот толкнул вперед один из шариков Ремуса, который, в свою очередь, толкнул биток. Оба свалились в выемку.  
Ремус уставился на стол:  
— Ты не сказал, что это есть в правилах!  
— Поправка — это и есть правило, — ехидно улыбаясь, Северус извлек шарики из дырки. Впервые за долгое время он выглядел по-настоящему довольным. — Если играешь с кем-то, кто не знает правил — пользуйся! Отсюда и название.  
* * *  
В конце концов план нашелся в каморке Кричера. Ремус заглянул туда в поисках открывашки, зная привычку домовика тащить в свою нору всякое барахло. Открывашки там не оказалось, зато он наткнулся на помятую папку, из которой, вместе со школьным свидетельством Регулуса и какими-то неопределенного вида газетными вырезками, выпали ветхие бумаги, так или иначе связанные с домом, в том числе и его чертежи.  
Северус как раз читал в гостиной, когда Ремус ворвался туда, победно размахивая своей находкой, но тут же отложил книгу и принялся рассматривать бумаги, недоверчиво слушая историю их обнаружения. Они быстро пролистали все чертежи: вроде бы дом не очень изменился за эти годы. Не нашлось ни потайных ходов, ни наглухо замурованных комнат, разве что на последнем этаже было две спальни вместо одной — очевидно, чтобы разместить обоих детей.  
Северус пощупал бумаги, края которых местами ломались от простого прикосновения.  
— Они не выдержат никаких чар, — сказал он вслух то, о чем Ремус уже подумал. — Нам придется начертить на их основе новый план.  
Ремус тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив свои давнишние потуги изобразить что-нибудь на карте: почему-то Хогвартс в его исполнении походил на кучу перепутанных кишок. Единственным утешением служило то, что у Джеймса и Сириуса выходило еще хуже.  
Пока он пытался разделаться с юношескими комплексами, Северус принес что-то с бокового столика. Ремус знал, что тот в последнее время хранил в комнате письменные принадлежности, чтобы не подниматься каждый раз за ними на третий этаж. К его удивлению, Северус вернулся с длинным куском пергамента и обычным маггловским карандашом — и тут же принялся набрасывать на бумаге план дома, перерисовывая его с древних чертежей. Он начал с того этажа, где они сейчас находились. Карандаш быстро скользил по пергаменту, намечая стены, окна, трубы и другие детали, так что не оставалось сомнений, у кого из двоих больше художественных талантов.  
— А я и не знал, что в летних лагерях Пожирателей Смерти вас учили рисовать магические карты, — произнес Ремус вслух, стараясь не думать о Питере.  
— Нас и не учили. Мы были слишком заняты, рисуя портреты Темного Лорда, — сухо парировал Северус, заштриховывая лестницу. Он дождался, когда затихнет удивленный смех Ремуса, и продолжил: — Ну скажем так: все эти годы бесконечных исправлений таблиц в эссе по зельям и подсчетов в нумерологии не прошли зря.  
Закончив этаж, Северус обвел его чернилами и помахал пергаментом в воздухе, чтобы их высушить. Теперь настала очередь Ремуса проверить, насколько осуществима его идея, прежде чем они примутся рисовать остальные части дома. Вытащив палочку, он попытался вспомнить все заклинания, которые они использовали для создания Карты Мародеров, и соотнести их с теми, что он выучил уже после школы. На самом деле карта была в основном детищем Джеймса и Сириуса, появившимся на свет в результате многих месяцев бесконечных проб и ошибок, и Ремус попросту не всегда при этом присутствовал. Северус раздраженно следил за его работой, в которой сам не мог участвовать, а потому ограничился множеством советов — от почти гениальных до весьма сомнительных, вроде: «Мы могли бы использовать чернила, смешанные с нашей кровью... Почему нет?».  
К полуночи в нарисованной гостиной появились две маленькие точки, которые повторяли их движения в коридор и обратно. Имен рядом с ними пока не было и сами точки иногда становились прозрачными, но Ремус гордо улыбался, пока не свело челюсти.  
Северус критически смотрел на результат его усилий, но Ремус не мог не заметить, что тот вполне доволен тем, что у них вышло.  
— Полагаю, нам не обязательно подписывать готовую карту каким-нибудь дурацким именем?  
— Да ладно, это же самое веселое во всем деле! Кроме того, — начал Ремус невинно, внезапно чувствуя отчаянную смелость, — Гарри, кажется, упоминал как-то один подписанный учебник зельеварения...  
Заметив промелькнувшую в глазах Северуса панику, он поспешил добавить:  
— Так что — поскольку «Карта дома на площади Гриммо» звучит как-то не очень, как насчет «Плана Полукровок»?  
Ему показалось, что сейчас он дорого заплатит за глупые шутки, но потом Северус — возможно, тронутый множественным числом в названии — расслабился и позволил себе легкую улыбку:  
— Хорошо, что не «Карта двух кретинов».  
Усмешка притаилась в уголках его губ, и Ремус твердо решил сохранить ее в памяти и представить себе, когда они будут называть карту.  
* * *  
Всю следующую неделю Северус рисовал карту, а Ремус накладывал на нее чары. Он прекрасно осознавал, что такая увлеченность скорее всего была вызвана скукой и сводящим с ума бездельем, но был втайне благодарен за возможность делать что-то вместе. Он по-прежнему иногда заходил к Северусу в теплицу, но карта стала для них чем-то, что принадлежало им вместе, обоим. И в ней не было связанных с прошлым ловушек.  
По мере того, как на карте появлялись новые этажи, они пробовали все новые заклинания, и когда черные точки на пергаменте смогли обойти дом целиком, а их имена были видны почти на протяжении всего пути, Ремус уже не мог вспомнить, с чьей подачи все получилось. Северус подписал карту без возражений и добавил ниже что-то на латыни.  
— Никому не верю, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
Они настолько увлеклись самим процессом, что почти забыли, с какой целью карта изначально рисовалась. Когда все было готово, они вызвали Кричера под предлогом возвращения ему одолженных бумаг, и убедились, что точка с его именем появилась на пергаменте. Когда домовик вернулся в Хогвартс, Ремус, нахмурившись, долго смотрел на их с Северусом миниатюрные версии. Остальной дом упрямо оставался пустым.  
Северус, разумеется, прочел его как открытую книгу:  
— Только не говори, что ты разочарован, потому что тут не крадется никто посторонний!  
— В этом было бы больше смысла, чем в остальных версиях!  
Северус явно сомневался в этом, но не стал спорить. Красноречивое молчание ясно дало понять, что, хотя они оба изо всех сил старались списать все случившееся на потустороннюю атмосферу дома, грызущая неуверенность росла день ото дня.  
Эйфория от создания карты не смогла продлиться долго; наблюдать за тем, как их точки передвигаются по дому, быстро интересно лишь до определенной черты. Поскольку только Ремус мог использовать карту, он почти всегда носил ее с собой, и у него вошло в привычку смотреть на нее, особенно по ночам, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему одни в полном скрипов доме.  
Искра, зажженная осознанием собственной необходимости, быстро погасла в глазах Северуса, и он снова посвящал большую часть времени своей теплице и оборудованной в кухонном углу лаборатории. В отличие от Сириуса, которому несмотря на все предупреждения, удавалось время от времени сбежать псом на волю, Северус был в буквальном смысле приговорен к нахождению в четырех стенах. Ремус по опыту знал, что в таком месте, как старый дом Блэков, и два месяца могли показаться пожизненным заключением. Наблюдая, как Северус все чаще отказывается от еды и как заостряются день за днем его скулы, он иногда спрашивал себя — не жалеет ли тот, что выбрал дом на Гриммо вместо Азкабана? Даже в приступе самоуничижения Ремус не считал себя тюремщиком, но была какая-то жестокая ирония в том, что судьба Сириуса, кажется, повторялась...  
Несмотря на многообещающее начало, пропасть молчания снова ширилась между ними. Ремус предложил еще одну партию в плюй-камни или в шахматы, но Северус отказался, ссылаясь на занятость с зельями, хотя по большей части сидел перед камином и угрюмо смотрел на огонь, пока очередное зелье тихонько булькало в котле.  
Он со скрытым облегчением получил предложение от молодой семьи, в летнем домике которой поселились спасающиеся от мороза златоглазки. Сказав Северусу, что вернется к вечеру, он аппарировал в Северную Англию, где его ждал маленький домик на обледенелом холме. Там, в отличие от Лондона, уже выпал первый снег, и Ремус скользил и спотыкался в снежной жиже, пробираясь навстречу уже поджидающим его супругам.  
Вернулся он ближе к полуночи, весь промокший и продрогший до костей. Златоглазки оказались серьезным противником и не желали отдавать завоеванный дом, так что еще он гонялся за ними под снегом по всему двору, не давая проникнуть обратно через заднюю дверь. Дрожа, он вскарабкался по лестнице на свой этаж и — решив, что слишком устал, чтобы идти в душ — просто переоделся в сухое и забрался под одеяло. У него мелькнула мысль, не посмотреть ли карту, но он уже наполовину спал и решил, что обойдется.  
Ремус не мог сказать точно, сколько проспал, когда его разбудил какой-то звук из коридора. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, где находится, он даже подумал, что у него жар. Горло саднило, все тело казалось чужим и тяжелым, а простыни неприятно влажными. Шум в коридоре все не стихал, но Ремус не мог сказать, ходил ли там кто-нибудь или это снова был один из голосов старого дома.  
Он зажег масляную лампу и потянулся за лежащей на тумбочке картой. Коснувшись ее палочкой, он смотрел, как перед ним разворачивается миниатюрная копия особняка. Пока он искал на карте Северуса, ему в очередной раз показалось, что во всем этом есть что-то от подглядывания сквозь замочную скважину.  
Словно понимая, что не справляется с задачей, ради которой ее создали, карта временами не срабатывала как следует. Иногда у нее уходило много времени, чтобы найти их, порой имена не отражались совсем или были нечитаемы. Особенно имя Северуса часто превращалось в невнятный волнообразный набор точек — Ремус объяснял это тем, что, в отличие от него самого, Северус не вложил в карту свою магию.  
Вот и сейчас, когда наконец отыскалась черная движущаяся точка этажом ниже, имя разобрать не удалось. Но в доме не было никого, кроме них, так что ошибки быть не могло. Решив, что это Северус только что прошел мимо его комнаты, Ремус следил, как тот идет по коридору в прихожую — прямо к входной двери.  
Позже он не мог сказать, что во всем этом показалось настолько странным, чтобы поднять его с кровати. Он выбрался из-под одеяла и поспешил в коридор, временами переходя на бег. Пришлось хвататься за лестничные перила, потому что горячечное сознание никак не успевало за телом. Он все-таки удержался на ногах, и в коридоре первого этажа его встретил внезапный холод, шедший от приоткрытой парадной двери.  
В противоположном конце длинного коридора, темным разрывом на фоне серого сумрака, застыл на самом пороге Северус. До невидимой границы, установленной Министерством, оставалось всего несколько шагов. Ремус громко позвал его.  
Сначала Северус как будто не слышал, потом медленно, очень медленно повернулся. Только сейчас Ремус заметил, что тот босиком и вообще явно только что встал с кровати. В длинном темном холле лица было не разглядеть, так что Ремус просто осторожно двинулся вперед, протянув руку, готовый схватить и удержать, если Северус вдруг попытается сбежать наружу — но он стоял неподвижно и не шевельнулся даже тогда, когда Ремус подошел вплотную. В широко открытых глазах не было узнавания, только пустой, нечитаемый взгляд, как застоявшаяся вода на дне колодца. Ремус схватил его за запястье и повторил:  
— Северус. Северус!  
Северус, как будто вырвавшись из сна к жизни, несколько раз моргнул и удивленно посмотрел на него. Потом отшатнулся назад, но Ремус был готов к этому и быстро потянул его вперед, на себя, прочь от двери, пока ничего не случилось. Они внезапно оказались совсем рядом, вплотную друг к другу, и Ремус почувствовал, как чужой пульс мечется под его пальцами. Потом Северус обернулся через плечо на все еще открытую дверь.  
— Какого... — начал было он, явно не зная, что сказать.  
— Ты ходил во сне, — это казалось единственным логичным в тот момент объяснением. — Я увидел на карте, как ты идешь к выходу.  
Северус слабо кивнул, Ремус наконец отпустил его, протиснулся мимо и закрыл дверь. Теперь, без падающего с улицы света, коридор погрузился в почти абсолютную темноту, в которой слышалось только их взбудораженное дыханье. Ремус вздрогнул, когда почувствовал руку на своем плече — Северус потащил его за собой. Они снова нашли убежище на кухне, Ремус по привычке поставил чайник, и под его успокаивающее посвистывание оба сели за стол. Жар, кажется, начал спадать, но в горле все еще царапался острый камень.  
— Прежде чем ты спросишь: нет, это не случалось раньше, — отрезал Северус, но, помолчав, добавил: — Насколько я знаю.  
— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить?  
Ремусу показалось, что он может гордиться своей тактичностью, но Северус видел его насквозь:  
— Я, конечно, польщен... Но даже мне не удалось бы, заботясь о делах целой школы и одновременно будучи двойным агентом, вести бурную личную жизнь, — буркнул он. — Так что мой ответ — нет, никто не может засвидетельствовать, что я всю ночь сплю в собственной кровати. Но, думаю, если бы я ходил во сне по школе, это рано или поздно заметили бы.  
— Если бы ты был склонен к лунатизму, это объяснило бы те странные звуки... — упрямо продолжил Ремус.  
— То есть по-твоему я брожу во сне по комнате Блэка и одновременно нахожусь внизу в своей комнате и слышу сам себя? — он раздраженно вздохнул и отбросил от лица волосы так резко, что на висках остались красные следы.  
Ремусу пришлось признать, что в его теории имеются серьезные пробелы, но что-то в словах и тоне, которым они были произнесены, заставило его содрогнуться. Он вспомнил почти не узнаваемую фигуру, застывшую у входа в мир снаружи; в тот момент он решил, что Северус просто подсознательно стремится к свободе, но — если смотреть правде в глаза — пересекая порог, тот сразу же нарушал предписания Министерства. Несчастный случай, который мог привести к катастрофе...  
Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Ремус спросил:  
— Как ты думаешь, что происходит после смерти с теми, кто не становится привидением?  
Северус вздрогнул и как-то странно посмотрел на него:  
— Я... Я не думаю об этом.  
— Врешь.  
— Хорошо, поправка: я стараюсь не думать об этом. Не знаю, как ты, но после всего, что я сделал, лучше просто перестать существовать, чем расплачиваться за свои поступки по ту сторону... если та сторона есть.  
— Значит, ты веришь в Ад? Вечные муки? — поинтересовался Ремус. Он налил чай в кружки, размышляя о том, почему религия была не слишком популярна среди волшебников. Когда его укусил оборотень, мама принялась каждое воскресенье ходить в местную церковь, пытаясь поверить в существование чего-то большего, чем просто магия, Силы, которую можно просить о чуде. Время от времени она таскала его с собой — до тех пор, пока он однажды со скуки и досады не заставил раны висевшего на кресте человека кровоточить по-настоящему.  
— Я верю, что есть люди, которые этого заслуживают, — хмуро сказал Северус, принимая кружку, и добавил с явным оттенком нетерпения: — Все эти теологические диспуты безумно интересны, но какое они имеют отношение к происходящему?  
— Мне кажется, что Сириус... он здесь. Что это все он.  
Его слова ошеломили Северуса. Ремус ждал возражений и споров, но он только выдавил сквозь плотно сжатые губы:  
— Поясни.  
— Я не знаю! — выкрикнул Ремус, тоже теряя терпение. — Может быть, дело в том, как он умер — тебе ведь рассказали про Арку? И про то, где именно она стояла?  
— Но ты же смотрел карту и там никого, кроме нас с тобой, не было, так? Она должна показывать духов и привидений, как и та, другая!  
Ремусу пришлось согласиться. Они не могли проверить этого на практике, но Кричер на карте был, а значит, кроме собственно волшебников, карта отображала и другие формы жизни — или нежизни, если уж на то пошло. Почувствовав, что мысли просто движутся по замкнутому кругу, Ремус заставил себя вернуться к тому, с чего они начали:  
— Самое логичное объяснение всего этого — как я уже сказал, ты ходишь во сне.  
— Это, по-моему, чертовски очевидно, — проворчал Северус. — Вопрос скорее в том, чем это вызвано.  
Ремус пожал плечами:  
— Да чем угодно. Честно говоря, совсем неудивительно, что ты так реагируешь... Или скажешь, что последний год был посвящен мирным научным исследованиям?  
Северус снова выглядел так, как будто внезапно очутился на муравейнике: он ерзал на стуле и отводил взгляд.  
— Я уже рассказал все, что нужно.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, дал показания в суде. Может быть, я не прав, но мне кажется, все же есть разница — рассказывать судье голые факты или просто поговорить с кем-то о том, как на твоих глазах систематически пытали учеников! — Северус наконец поднял на него глаза, и Ремус продолжил: — Все в Ордене знали, какие методы Кэрроу считали подходящими для наказаний.  
Северус сглотнул, но голос оставался твердым:  
— Я всегда пытался отправлять нарушителей в лес с Хагридом... когда мог.  
— Я знаю. Джинни говорила летом.  
— Вот как... Ну, раз все и так все обо мне знают, зачем ворошить это еще раз?  
— Потому что разговор может помочь!  
Пока Ремус пытался выровнять дыхание, на лице Северуса появилась привычная равнодушная отстраненность:  
— Я же сказал тебе, еще несколько недель назад, что мне не нужна никакая терапия! В особенности от тебя.  
— А если я сам предлагаю? — бросил Ремус, не в силах сдержаться.  
— Тогда профессиональная помощь нужна не только мне, — отрезал Северус, давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
Допив чай, они поплелись обратно наверх. Перед дверью своей спальни Ремус помедлил, но Северус, устало махнув рукой, продолжил подниматься по ступенькам. Ремус подождал, пока не стукнет захлопнувшаяся дверь, прежде чем последовал примеру и закрылся в комнате. Карта все еще лежала на кровати, где он ее бросил. Он надел еще один свитер, забрался под одеяло и, взяв карту, принялся смотреть на неподвижную точку, подписанную именем Северуса.  
В конце концов он так и уснул, глядя на нее.


	5. Глава 5

В течение следующей недели Ремус трижды заставал Северуса ночью у входной двери. По его собственной просьбе Ремус проверил его всеми пришедшими на ум чарами, но никаких проклятий не обнаружил. В результате ни один из них не хотел ложиться спать, и они все спорили о том, что же делать. По мнению Северуса, Ремусу следовало просто запереть его в комнате на ночь, но тот отказывался, считая подобные меры опасными и непрактичными.  
— Мне кажется, у нас есть только один выход.  
— Люпин... — начал Северус с угрозой в голосе.  
Тревога и насморк взяли свое, и Ремус огрызнулся:  
— Выбирай: или ты спишь в моей кровати, или рискуешь рано или поздно оказаться в Азкабане. Если предпочтешь второе — я пойму.  
Северус, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, потом развернулся и отправился наверх, не сказав ни слова. Ремус решил, что разговор на этом закончен, но на лестнице снова послышался шум, и вскоре Северус вернулся вместе с одеялом и подушкой. Совершенно проигнорировав самого Ремуса, он прошел мимо него в комнату и скинул ношу на кровать.  
— Я... э... Наверное, мне лучше спать с краю, — неуверенно предложил Ремус.  
Вечером, когда он уже ложился, у него мелькнула мысль, что он не спал в одной постели ни с кем, кроме Тонкс — и то больше года назад. Закутанная в одеяло фигура на другой половине кровати привлекала его внимание, он чувствовал себя мотыльком, кружащимся вокруг горящей свечи, каждое шевеление матраса, даже самое незаметное, отдавалось волнами во всем теле. Северус упрямо лежал, повернувшись к нему спиной, хотя наверняка чувствовал, что Ремус тоже не спит. Так они и бодрствовали, час за часом, слушая легкое дыхание друг друга, на странной границе между облегчением и напряжением от близости.  
Перед самым рассветом усталость все-таки взяла свое. Ремус плыл между сном и бодрствованием, пока не почувствовал, как Северус встает.  
— А ты точно проснулся? — пробормотал он в подушку.  
Северус усмехнулся в ответ, так что Ремус решил, что тот действует вполне сознательно. Но он все-таки выпростал руку из-под одеяла и взял с ночного столика карту — на ней было видно, что Северус пошел не к выходу, а на кухню, пробыл там минут пятнадцать и отправился обратно. Ремус решил, что идет он к себе на третий этаж, так что едва успел спрятать карту, когда Северус вошел с двумя чашками кофе и утренней газетой. Протянув вторую чашку Ремусу, он уселся с газетой в стоящее в углу кресло.  
Картина была такой мирной, что Ремус, прихлебывая кофе и просматривая заголовки на первой полосе, совсем расслабился и вздрогнул, когда Северус вдруг заговорил:  
— Когда ты говорил, что Блэк... Что ты подозреваешь, что он здесь и контролирует дом — ты имел в виду, он здесь из-за меня?  
Это, собственно, не было вопросом, так что Ремус, промокая пролитый на рубашку кофе, счел за лучшее промолчать. Если бы он произнес это вслух, показалось бы, что он обвиняет Северуса. Северус истолковал его молчание по-своему.  
— Но почему? — спросил он, наконец отрываясь от газеты и встречаясь взглядом с Ремусом.  
Было бы так просто сказать, что Сириус все еще винил Северуса в собственной смерти или по меньшей мере в том, что тот недостаточно помог тогда Гарри. Он мог бы еще вспомнить их старую вражду... Вместо этого он произнес:  
— На самом деле я думаю, что это из-за меня.  
Рука, листающая страницы, замерла, а Ремус продолжил, уткнувшись в чашку:  
— Мне кажется, он пытается меня защитить. От тебя.  
— Доводя меня до нервного срыва и лишив тебя лекарства? Хотя... Да, это похоже на Блэка!  
Ремус не совсем это имел в виду, и, возможно, оба это знали, но он решил не уточнять.  
— Я не говорю, что он делает это все специально. Это... не знаю... что-то просто осталось здесь. Как эхо.  
— Эхо, — тускло отозвался Северус.  
Ремус дернул плечом:  
— Даже если не считать последний год, Сириус провел в этом доме много несчастливых лет. Может быть, в таких случаях остается... что-то вроде воспоминания.  
Его отец в свое время очень интересовался всякими нечеловеческими магическими существами, вроде духов и полтергейстов, и Ремус твердо усвоил: их нельзя путать с настоящими привидениями умерших. Но он знал и о пограничных случаях, которые не относились ни к тем, ни к другим, но все же были чем-то большим, чем просто сгустки магии.  
— Если по-твоему несчастливого детства достаточно, во всяком случае мне не приходится больше опасаться, что часть меня будет вечно бродить в тупике Прядильщиков, — пробормотал Северус.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Мне сказали, мой дом сгорел летом.  
Это было сказано безо всякого выражения, просто констатация факта, но Ремус вспомнил слова Нарциссы месяц назад — о доме и о том, что Министерство не было их самой большой проблемой...  
— Ты имеешь в виду — его cожгли?  
Губы Северуса дернулись в холодной усмешке. Он показал на разворот, где повествовалось о последних задержаниях:  
— Хотя газеты и утверждают обратное, некоторые из сторонников Темного Лорда до сих пор на свободе. Как ты понимаешь, наверное, я не пользуюсь у них особой популярностью.  
После этих слов Северус, очевидно, счел тему исчерпанной и закрылся газетой. Ремус растерянно крутил чашку с остатками кофе; снова, уже в который раз, он чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но никак не мог придумать ничего подходящего. Он допил остывший кофе, проглотив вместе с ним так и не произнесенные слова.  
В тот же вечер он побывал в Мунго. На этот раз он решил позаботиться обо всем заранее и без проблем получил месячную порцию волчьелычного зелья. Возле стойки регистратуры околачивалось несколько посетителей, одетых в слегка потрепанные мантии, кое с кем он был даже знаком. Они поболтали о всяких пустяках, но когда его принялись поздравлять с полученной наградой, Ремус быстро придумал подходящую причину, чтобы уйти.  
Вместо того, чтобы аппарировать прямо на Гриммо, он отправился на север. Вспомнить адрес, который он мельком слышал много лет назад, удалось далеко не сразу, но годы, проведенные в бесконечных странствиях, научили его запоминать названия мест и благословили умением хорошо ориентироваться на местности.  
Пока он брел по незнакомому городу, пошел снег. Хотя торчавшая на горизонте фабричная труба не извергала дым, падавшие на щеки снежинки казались тяжелыми и грязными; забытые на одинокой веревке простыни давно уже превратились в серые тряпки. Река, проглядывающая сквозь ряды одинаковых кирпичных домов, заледенела, но даже сквозь лед пробивался ее едкий запах, от которого воздух в легких казался кислым. Откуда-то издалека доносилось эхо одиноких шагов, однако он никого не встретил, если не считать наблюдавшей за ним из окна киоска женщины, но и она быстро опустила жалюзи.  
В конце концов, найти дом Северуса оказалось несложно. Дом находился в конце длинной улицы, так что было заметно издалека, какая судьба его постигла. Даже если у Ремуса были какие-то смутные надежды спасти что-то из руин, они быстро развеялись по мере приближения к пожарищу.  
Пожар был быстрым и беспощадным. Под ботинками хрустело стекло, видимо, выбитое из окон взрывной волной. Наполовину обрушившаяся внутрь крыша доходила почти до первого этажа, почерневшая дверь болталась на одной петле.. Железный желоб на стене искривился от жара и теперь выпирал на останках дома, как выгнувшийся от боли позвоночник. Хотя Ремус уже знал, что случилось с домом, его было легко выделить из множества похожих: на обугленной стене кто-то написал красной краской, и зачарованная надпись эта пережила пламя. «ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ!»  
Только сейчас, в этом злобном захолустье, Ремус в первый раз понял, что Северус действительно потерял все. Даже если суд снял бы с него все обвинения — у него больше не было ни работы, дававшей крышу над головой, ни дома, разрушенного и опозоренного. Само имя его оказалось измарано в грязи: для одних он был сомнительным перебежчиком, для других — худшим из предателей. Смешно. Ремусу потребовалось добраться до Коукворта, чтобы понять то, что Северус ясно сказал на последнем суде... У него не было никого. Никого.  
Одиночество и необходимость начинать жизнь сначала были слишком знакомы Ремусу. Он мог понять Северуса как никто другой, и все же... Бросив на дом последний взгляд, он перенесся обратно в Лондон, в дом на площади Гриммо.  
Он стряхнул в прихожей перепачканные ботинки и сразу направился на кухню — умываться. Кран дрожал, жалобно стонал и кашлял привычно холодной водой, но Ремус ощущал себя благодарным даже за незначительные удобства, которые его окружали, за дом, так ревниво охраняющий свои секреты, и за все, что в этом доме происходило.  
После недолгих поисков он нашел Северуса в теплице — тот пересаживал уже основательно подросшие кустики какого-то растения в горшочки побольше и не сразу заметил, что Ремус стоит в дверях и смотрит на него.  
— Что? — спросил Северус раздраженно, но в голосе было больше удивления, чем чего-то еще.  
— Ничего, — покладисто ответил Ремус, рассматривая горшки, которые окружали стоящего между ними на коленях Северуса, словно маленькие планеты. Его все еще беспокоила та же мысль, которая пришла к нему в тупике Прядильщиков и никак не могла его отпустить: что без войны, без смерти, без потерь, когда казалось, что из легких пропал весь воздух или из мира все краски, без украденного у них обоих детства — они, наверное, не были бы сейчас здесь. Казалось неправильным чувствовать себя счастливым из-за чего-то, к чему привела бесконечная цепь несчастий, от их раннего детства до сегодняшнего дня... И все же, после всего, что было, в этом странном доме, надежда робко пробивалась наружу, как ростки из крохотного горшочка, которые сейчас уже тянулись вверх в поисках тепла и света.  
* * *  
Ночей, проведенных в одной постели, при всей их очевидной невинности, оказалось достаточно, чтобы воображение Ремуса начало работать. К нему вернулись те же фантазии, которые иногда приходили в школе — окрашенные жгучим стыдом обрывки снов и липкие простыни по утрам. Друзья, возможно, приняли его «ежемесячную проблему», но уже тогда он понимал, что существовали куда худшие — с их точки зрения — вещи, и неуместные мечты о враге их четверки, безусловно, входили в этот список.  
После окончания школы Ремус брал от жизни немного радости там и тогда, когда мог, и многие из его ночных встреч вряд ли выдержали бы дневной свет, независимо от того, какого пола был партнер. Даже если ему удавалось провести несколько ночей в одной постели, рано или поздно все равно приходилось идти дальше.  
Потом началась вторая война и появилась Тонкс. А теперь... теперь...  
За день до следующего полнолуния Ремус был в душе на первом этаже, когда сверху донесся звон разбитого стекла. Он быстро закрыл воду, завернулся в полотенце и бросился наверх, где нашел в теплице ругающегося Северуса. Раковина и все вокруг нее было усыпано битым стеклом и забрызгано кровью.  
— Что случилось?  
Северус показал ему окровавленные руки, из которых кое-где все еще торчали осколки:  
— Не знаю... Наверное, отвлекся в решающий момент.  
Ремус усадил его на крышку унитаза, прислонился к ванне, стараясь не повредить грибные плантации, и принялся вытаскивать стекла и, как мог, залечивать раны.  
— Наверное?  
Северус скривился, скорее от раздражения, чем от боли. Все его существо, словно тусклый свет, просто излучало усталость, .  
— Да. Я... не знаю.  
— Не знаешь или не помнишь?  
— Не помню.  
Преодолев слабое сопротивление, Ремус расстегнул рукава рубашки и завернул их, чтобы убедиться, что стекла остались только в ладонях. Но его пальцы тут же замерли, и он застыл, не в силах оторвать взгляда от худого предплечья. Не задумываясь, он провел большим пальцем по Темной метке, выделявшейся на бледной коже. Северус вздрогнул, но не убрал руки.  
— Забавно, — сказал Ремус вслух. — Я почему-то думал, что они все уже исчезли...  
— Наверное, некоторые метки не исчезают, — тихо ответил Северус.  
Что-то в его тоне заставило Ремуса осознать, в первый раз после того, как он ворвался в теплицу, что он почти обнажен. Им обоим были сейчас хорошо видны его собственные метки — идущие вдоль ребер старые следы зубов и когтей, которые все эти годы росли и менялись вместе с ним. Северус откровенно разглядывал шрамы, а Ремус лихорадочно искал в его взгляде отвращение — и не находил. Они были совсем рядом, все еще держась за руки... А потом, не давая себе возможности передумать, Ремус наклонился и поцеловал Северуса.  
Поцелуй был коротким, потом их взгляды снова встретились. Северус смотрел так, словно... Ремус никак не мог понять, как, поэтому просто принялся сосредоточенно расправлять и застегивать рукава его рубашки. Закончив, он еще раз вытер руки Северуса влажным полотенцем. Все это время Ремус постоянно чувствовал на коже тяжелый взгляд, но делал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
Оказав первую помощь, он помог убрать в ванной и починил то, что смог. Северус все так же молча следил за ним, и только когда Ремус направился к выходу, остановил его, резко поймав за руку.  
— Спасибо.  
Ремус кивнул и вышел из ванной. Доставая одежду из шкафа в соседней комнате, он случайно взглянул в зеркало и сам удивился глупой счастливой улыбке на собственном лице, которая казалось совершенно неуместной на фоне темных стен.  
* * *  
— И я буду смотреть на карту всю ночь, понятно? Так что даже и не думай идти в сторону прихожей, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя за шкирку приволок обратно!  
Северус, стоящий у двери скрестив руки на груди, закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. В те несколько ночей, что они спали вместе, сомнабулизм не повторялся, но уверенности, что странные похождения Северуса прекратились насовсем, все же не было. В качестве меры предосторожности Ремус наложил сильные запирающие чары на парадную дверь и на дверь в кухне, ведущую на задний двор, но на самом деле он больше всего боялся, что из-за своей хронической усталости Северус попросту сломает себе шею, полетев с лестницы. Еще месяц назад мысль о подобной неловкости казалась просто смешной, но следы от вчерашнего странного происшествия еще украшали кисти рук Северуса, так что осторожность не помешает.  
До восхода луны оставался всего час, но, приняв на этот раз приготовленное по всем правилам волчьелычное зелье, Ремус воспринимал ее зов как другие воспринимают приближающуюся грозу — что-то, что знакомым образом происходило вне его, вокруг, а не вырывалось наружу откуда-то из темной глубины сознания.  
Когда луна вошла в силу, он привычно выпустил зверя наружу и свернулся на кровати, так, что расстеленная на полу карта была у него перед глазами. Ночь медленно ползла к утру, и постепенно человеческое сознание отступило, задремав, и только волк час за часом с собачьей преданностью следил за передвигающейся по дому одинокой черной точкой.  
Утреннее солнце умирающего ноября в очередной раз сыграло с ним шутку, и прежде чем он успел осознать, день уже перевалил за середину. Ремус очнулся от того, что поверх его голого и измотанного человеческого тела опустилось что-то мягкое. Это что-то оказалось банным халатом, но прежде чем он смог открыть глаза и понять, что происходит, комната была уже пуста. Он заметил только приоткрытую дверь в коридор, да на полу, возле карты, стояла чашка с чаем, над которой поднимался пар.  
Скривившись, он потянулся за чашкой и жадно выпил. Вместо знакомого аромата чая на языке остался странный, но приятный вкус трав, и прислушавшись к себе, Ремус почувствовал, что боль постепенно ушла, как будто все его тело погрузили в теплую ванну.


	6. Глава 6.

Приближался декабрь. От Гарри пришло письмо, где он сообщал, что приедет на каникулы за неделю до Рождества, и подробно рассказывал о времяпровождении своих товарищей по учебе. За завтраком Ремус прочитал отрывки из письма вслух, и они с Северусом согласно решили, что первым местом, на которое будущим хранителям закона и порядка надлежало обратить самое пристальное внимание, было само учебное заведение.  
Ни один из них не упоминал случившийся несколько дней назад поцелуй, но Ремусу все время казалось, что оба о нем думают и память о случившемся окрашивает их поступки. Они могли валяться на кровати и играть в шахматы, или сидеть за одним столом и читать старинные рукописи, через вычурный шрифт которых с трудом пробирался даже Северус, привыкший разбирать каракули бесчисленных учеников. Они сидели ближе, общались свободнее, и временами сцеплялись на мгновение взглядами, прежде чем смущенно отвернуться и посмотреть в сторону.  
Все его прошлые обломки отношений были полны спешки или предчувствия скорой гибели. Во время войны, когда каждый миг мог стать последним, не было времени для раздумий и колебаний. Именно страх потерять ее заставил его в свое время так отчаянно цепляться за Тонкс несмотря на все сомнения, пока он не понял, что они хотят от будущего совсем разного. Но сейчас войны закончились, будущее казалось длинной дорогой, но в нем крылась неуверенность — совсем другая, непохожая на порожденное постоянной борьбой томление плоти. Настало время двигаться не спеша и бояться не близкой смерти, а чего-то иного.  
За минувшую осень мир Ремуса сузился, сжался до размеров микроскопической вселенной дома на Гриммо, 12, так что он сначала никак не мог понять, откуда доносится странный звон, от которого мелко дрожат хрустальные подвески на люстрах. В конце концов он сообразил, что это всего лишь дверной звонок, и пошел открывать. На обледеневшем пороге стоял Невилл Лонгботтом, который ответил на его удивленное приветствие напряженной улыбкой.  
— Я знаю, нужно было отправить сову, но я как-то случайно решил. И Гарри в последнем письме упоминал, что вы теперь живете здесь... — Невилл замолчал, перевел дух и снова улыбнулся, на этот раз увереннее: — То есть... Добрый день. Можно я войду? Я ненадолго.  
Пробормотав что-то утвердительное, Ремус жестом пригласил Невилла идти за ним. Они прошли через холл, мимо лестницы, где вывешенные на стене головы эльфов проводили их остекленевшими глазами. Внизу в кухне он помог развесить у камина промокшую от снега одежду. Невилл с интересом поглядывал в сторону сложенной в углу зельеварческой утвари, но ничего не говорил.  
Пока Ремус ставил чайник, Невилл осматривал дом. Наконец тот негромко присвистнул:  
— Интересный дом. У бабушки тоже часто кажется, что ты вроде как в музее, но по сравнению с этим — там пятизвездочный отель. Тут, наверное, и тени своей пугаешься.  
После всего, что произошло в последнее время, Ремус, в общем-то, должен был признать справедливость этих слов. Но не мог. Да, дом на Гриммо был домом с привидениями, в прямом смысле, однако каким-то необъяснимым образом он ощущал себя здесь по-настоящему живым, впервые за долгое время. У Ремуса были свои подозрения, но сейчас ему вдруг захотелось защитить старый особняк от нападок постороннего.  
— Я жил в местах намного хуже этого, — негромко произнес он.  
Невилл явно понял намек и смутился. Когда он снова заговорил, Ремусу показалось, что тому стоит немалого труда не назвать его «профессор Люпин».  
— Я... хм... я собирался подавать весной документы в Академию Гербологии. Они принимают всего несколько студентов каждый год, там очень строгий отбор... А у меня, как понимаете, даже школьного аттестата толком нет, так что шансов маловато, честно говоря. Профессор Спра... то есть Помона обещала написать мне рекомендацию, но я сегодня вдруг подумал: хуже все равно не будет, если вы тоже напишете... То есть, если вас не затруднит.  
Ремус удивленно моргнул. Невилл покраснел, замялся и пробормотал:  
— Ну, я просто подумал. Вам совсем не обязательно... — но Ремус рассмеялся, и тот сконфуженно замолчал.  
— Я с удовольствием напишу рекомендацию, если ты считаешь, что она принесет тебе пользу, — тепло пообещал Ремус, подумав, что наконец-то появился подходящий повод упомянуть полученный орден.  
Невилл облегченно выдохнул и принялся, слегка запинаясь, горячо благодарить, но Ремус только отмахнулся. Трудно было поверить, что есть люди — вот как Гарри, а теперь Невилл — по мнению которых их роли в победе над Волдемортом совершенно недостаточно для поступления куда угодно. Наверное, на других факультетах уделяли больше внимания написанию своих резюме...  
Когда официальная часть была закончена, они немного поболтали, в основном о будущей учебе Невилла, но потом разговор свернул к тому, что их больше всего объединяло — к войне. Ремус и раньше часто замечал, что пережитое делает людей резкими, грубыми и жесткими — вплоть до жестокости, и Невилл не был исключением. То, как он рассказывал о проведенном под властью Кэрроу годе и о самой последней битве, напомнило о Сириусе. Тот тоже говорил о побеге из Азкабана и остальных своих приключениях так, со странным оттенком похвальбы и ностальгии. Невилл так явно гордился собой и до сих пор украшавшим щеку шрамом, и Ремус прекрасно его понимал и тоже гордился, но в то же время... В то же время он был рад, что у Невилла теперь была теперь его гербология, увлечение, требующее терпения и определенной нежности. Ремус уже видел, как легко потерять себя в отчаянной и безответственной храбрости, и не хотел, чтобы история повторилась.  
— Я сожалею о Тонкс, — осторожно сказал Невилл, когда Ремус налил ему вторую чашку. Он уже говорил это на похоронах, но тогда слова затерялись в море соболезнований. — Если бы не она, нам с Джинни туго бы пришлось тогда, на мосту.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Ремус. — Мы... мы уже не были вместе в то время. Когда она умерла.  
Невилл явно удивился, но потом понимающе кивнул, как будто эта информация помогла ему наконец понять то, что беспокоило его уже давно. Он тактично сменил тему и принялся рассказывать, как его бесчисленные родичи отнеслись к майским событиям:  
— А двоюродный дедушка Элджи — он почетный член Клуба игры в поло на гиппогрифах — не устает расхваливать меня на собраниях. Он все пытается свести меня со всеми внучками своих приятелей по клубу, говорит, что Гарри всего лишь помог мне победить Волдеморта и называет меня «Истинным наследником Гриффиндора». Ну то есть... я и правда в конце концов достал тогда меч из шляпы, но...  
— В конце концов? — перебил Ремус.  
В первый раз за весь разговор Невилл стал похож на скромного, неуклюжего и запуганного мальчишку, который стоял когда-то перед шкафом в ожидании боггарта.  
— Ну... бабушка часто повторяла, что меня не туда распределили... Да я и сам в это верил, честно говоря. Но тогда — мы ведь все думали, что Гарри мертв, и... нужно было просто продолжать.  
Ремус мысленно испустил вздох, который должен был сотрясти стены дома, а вслух сказал, стараясь изо всех сил быть деликатным:  
— Это только моя точка зрения, но смелость, как мне кажется, бывает разной. Кто-то может назвать смелостью то, что у человека хватает сил изо дня в день ходить на занятия, хотя он учится медленнее, чем другие. Или то, что он не обозлился, хотя его самого постоянно унижают.  
Невилл долго смотрел на него, а потом выпалил:  
— Вот почему вы всегда будете моим самым любимым учителем!  
Поняв, что именно он выдал, Невилл снова покраснел, но оба тут же разразились смехом, отбрасывая неловкость. Отсмеявшись, Невилл сказал задумчиво:  
— На самом деле директор Дамблдор сказал как-то давно почти то же самое. Он сказал, что иногда настоящая смелость заключается в противостоянии не врагам, а друзьям, если ты считаешь, что они неправы.  
Ледяная рука словно сжала все внутри, чувство вины почти вывернуло Ремуса наизнанку, он попытался что-то ответить, но в тот же миг с лестницы донеслись знакомые, зловеще неторопливые шаги.  
Невилл сидел лицом к двери, и Ремус увидел, как изменилось его лицо, когда он понял, кто вошел в кухню. Он и сам, погрузившись в беседу о прошлом, на какое-то время совершенно выпал из настоящего и забыл, что в доме они не одни. Судя по выражению Невилла, Гарри не говорил тому, кто живет в доме помимо Ремуса.  
Северус проскользнул в кухню и прислонился к ближайшему шкафу, скрестив руки на груди.  
— О, не обращайте на меня внимания! — сказал он, язвительно ухмыляясь.  
Лицо Невилла оставалось неподвижным, но Ремус заметил, как лежащая на столе рука сжалась в кулак.  
— Мы просто разговаривали, — он попытался разрядить обстановку и заодно объяснить Невиллу в общих чертах, что происходит: — Северус живет здесь какое-то время... по просьбе Гарри.  
Но Северус явно не собирался так просто оставить все как есть.  
— Насколько я понял, вы обсуждали действия Альбуса. А ты знал, Люпин, — собственная фамилия неприятно резанула слух, — он ведь как-то осмелился заявить, что меня тоже распределили неправильно. И если в нас всех троих по мнению Альбуса есть что-то от данного факультета, это дает нам... я бы сказал, любопытную картину гриффиндорцев, правда?  
У Ремуса закружилась голова от всех тех намеков, которые Северус вложил в свои слова. В то же время он не мог не думать, как долго Северус слушал их разговор, прежде чем удостоить их своего общества. Невилл решил выйти из неловкого положения привычным путем. Он отставил недопитую чашку, поднялся и пошел за висящей у камина мантией.  
— Мне пора, — бросил он через плечо, обращаясь только к Ремусу. — Если бы вы смогли в ближайшую неделю-две отправить рекомендацию с совой, я...  
Глаза Северуса злобно блеснули:  
— На вашем месте я бы так не беспокоился, Лонгботтом. Любое учебное заведение, оставшееся без Поттера, будет только счастливо заполучить вас в качестве, так сказать, утешительного приза. Несмотря на всю вашу некомпетентность.  
Невилл ничего не ответил. Не попрощавшись, он кинулся вверх по ступенькам и скрылся из виду. Где-то наверху яростно хлопнула дверь, а потом снова наступила тишина, плотная, как деготь. Ремус почувствовал, как внутри закипает злость, словно заполняя собой часть его тела, и к ней примешивалось тяжелое, стыдное, унижающее разочарование.  
— И зачем тебе понадобилось это сделать?  
— Потому что,в отличие от тебя, я не привык врать бывшим ученикам про их таланты... точнее, отсутствие таковых! — и Северус исчез вслед за Невиллом.  
Ремус собрал чашки и швырнул их в раковину. Хрупкий фарфор не выдержал и разлетелся на куски. Мелкие осколки тут же исчезли в водостоке, и починить чашки было уже нельзя... Ремус прислонился к шкафу над раковиной и смотрел на дело своих рук. По привычке он достал те же чашки, из которых они пили с Северусом; ручка в форме змеи на одной из них даже слегка потерлась от постоянного использования. Шкафы на кухне ломились от посуды, но именно эти две разбитые чашки в тот момент казались невосполнимой потерей.  
Этой ночью Северус не пришел спать в его постель. Ремус обошелся тем, что открыл карту и убедился — тот в своей комнате, а потом повторил процедуру утром. За два следующих дня они не столкнулись ни разу: он не слышал шагов наверху и не заметил никаких следов появления Северуса на кухне. Внезапное одиночество снова открыло истинное лицо дома — оно выглянуло из-под лживой оболочки, как плесень из-под отстающих от стены обоев. Холода в том году наступили раньше обычного, и заледеневшие стены издавали странные глухие звуки, когда Ремус неприкаянно бродил по ставшим вдруг чужими комнатам.  
Вечером третьего дня карта показала, что Северус все еще в своей комнате на третьем этаже, но когда Ремус ближе к полуночи вошел к себе спальню, он с удивлением и страхом обнаружил, что там кто-то был. Он уже успел достать палочку, прежде чем разглядел в темноте свернувшуюся на кровати фигуру.  
Ремус направил палочку на лампу, стоящую на прикроватном столике. Северус скривился, заморгал и попытался отодвинуться от внезапного света. Подойдя ближе к кровати, Ремус заметил, что его лицо выглядело более изможденным, чем когда-либо, кожа была бледной и почти прозрачной. Внезапная тревога охватила его, прогоняя раздражение и злость.  
Прежде чем Ремус успел что-либо сказать, Северус прошептал:  
— Я не знаю, что заставило меня наговорить это Лонгботтому.  
Ремус удивленно нахмурился:  
— Ты и не скрывал, что он никогда не был твоим любимым учеником.  
Звук, вырвавшийся у Северуса, скорее напоминал кашель, чем согласие.  
— Но это совсем другое! Какое мне дело до того, что этот растяпа решил посвятить жизнь возне с травками? Лишь бы держался от меня подальше!  
— И говоря «растяпа», ты имеешь в виду...  
— Что ты хочешь услышать? — проскрежетал Северус. — Что, несмотря ни на что, Лонгботтом стал героем всей Британии? Что мальчишка, который не знал, какой стороной ставят котел на огонь, смог то, чего не смог я? Бороться с Кэрроу, а в конце еще и прикончить эту проклятую змею!  
— Северус... — Ремус осторожно протянул к нему руку, но Северус его оттолкнул и с трудом приподнялся на подушках, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Только сейчас Ремус заметил, что все худое тело дрожит, словно в лихорадке, но сам Северус, не обращая на это внимания, продолжил низким горячечным голосом:  
— Знаешь, когда Поттер с друзьями тогда ушли, я несколько часов провалялся на полу в хижине. И все думал — какого черта я вообще принял этот сраный безоар? Я выполнил то, что велел мне Альбус, и его по большому счету никогда не интересовало, что станет со мной, когда моя роль в миссии Поттера будет сыграна. Знаешь, почему? Потому что это было уже неважно!  
Ремус замер, пытаясь осмыслить резкие, полные боли слова. Хотя напрямую это не прозвучало, мысль Северуса была ему ясна: зачем спасать никому не нужную жизнь? Существование, которое и жизнью-то назвать сложно? Визжащая хижина была далеко, но здесь, в холодном сумраке дома на Гриммо, витала ее тень, которую Северус так и не смог оставить в прошлом.  
Не в силах пошевелиться, Ремус смотрел, как дрожащая рука поднялась к груди. Северус царапал сквозь рубашку кожу над ключицей. Он заметил его несколько недель назад — подсознательный жест, который повторялся, когда Северус был раздражен или просто устал, вот и все, Ремус и не думал об этом. Однако сейчас пальцы как будто пытались что-то сорвать, отодрать от кожи, они как будто...  
— Что ты... — начал было Северус, но Ремус просто откинул его руку в сторону, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, и стал расстегивать рубашку. Дойдя до груди, он остановился и откинул ткань в сторону.  
Ремус видел шрамы Артура Уизли, оставленные Нагини — целителям удалось залечить их до тонких розовых едва заметных ниточек. Нижняя часть шеи Северуса была покрыта большими, влажными багровыми шрамами, а кожа вокруг них вздулась болезненно-желтыми волдырями. Чуткий нос Ремуса уловил легкий запах гноя.  
— Это... яд! Ты все еще отравлен! — ахнул он.  
Это объясняло все! Он вспомнил происходившее в доме, от хождения во сне до пропавшего аппетита, и странные слуховые галлюцинации, и поступки, которых Северус сам не помнил. Даже такие мелочи, как чувствительность к холоду и стремление проводить как можно больше времени в жаркой теплице, вписывались в картину.  
— Наверное... наверное, целители думали, что вылечили тебя, но воспаление все еще идет, — он торопился, запинался, слова теснились на языке, не успевая друг за другом. — Нагини была не просто змеей! Так что... разве не логично, что ее укус может вызвать такие последствия? Как воздействие крестража! Понимаешь? Ты понимаешь?  
Северус медленно моргнул несколько раз, потом, словно в первый раз, посмотрел на свою изуродованную кожу.  
— То есть два дня назад с Лонгботтомом...  
— Это могло быть что-то вроде эха — ты же сам сказал, именно Лонгботтом убил Нагини.  
Северус все смотрел на место укуса, словно не видя его, потом рассмеялся. Смех зародился где-то за выпирающими ребрами и сорвался с губ, заставив Ремуса содрогнуться.  
— Все это время мы думали, что тут пакостит Блэк, — гримаса на лице Северуса придавала ему совершенно безумный вид, — а оказалось, это я! Всего лишь я... План Полукровок... Он не мог ничего показать нам! Даже если бы хотел.  
Понимание пришло мгновенно — Северус ошибался. Ремус вспомнил все те случаи, когда думал, что карта просто не срабатывает, например, когда Северус первый раз ходил во сне и его имя было окружено волнистыми линиями, которые он тогда принял просто за пятна. Он жил в доме одного из тех редких людей, которые понимали парселтанг, и все равно не узнал его на бумаге.  
Решив, что сейчас не время все это выяснять, он быстро сказал:  
— Надо подумать, как привести тебя в порядок. Я могу обратиться в Мунго, пусть пришлют кого-нибудь! А утром мы напишем в Министерство, потребуем разрешение на перемещение в больницу. Но сначала... Ты должен пообещать мне кое-что! — Северус изумленно уставился на него, и он продолжил: — Пожалуйста. Обещай, что постараешься выздороветь!  
Северус вздрогнул. Ладонь Ремуса все еще лежала на его с хрипом вздымавшейся груди, но теперь потянул на себя рубашку, закрывая рану и заставляя убрать руку.  
— Почему? — спросил он едва слышно.  
— Потому что я не верю, что лечение поможет, если ты сам этого не захочешь.  
Они смотрели друг на друга в тяжелом душном молчании. Ремус как будто чувствовал в теле Северуса тьму, которая в первый раз подняла голову и расчетливо смотрела на него из глубины черных глаз.  
«Знаешь, когда Поттер с друзьями тогда ушли, я несколько часов провалялся на полу в хижине. И все думал — какого черта я вообще принял этот сраный безоар?»  
Хотя Ремус сгорал от желания назвать тысячу причин для них двоих, он знал, что все это будет исходить только от него, это были его желания и чувства, которые он уже показал, как мог — словами и поступками. Он больше не искал с надеждой несущих смерть воронов, но искал ли их Северус? Ремус дал ему понять, что существует еще одна возможность, второй шанс для них обоих, и все, что от Северуса требовалось — просто ухватиться за протянутую руку. Жизнь открыла ему одну простую истину: иногда человек сам должен принять решение, сражаться ему или нет, и чтобы победить поселившегося в собственном теле врага, Северус должен был хотеть этого.  
После целой вечности тишины плечи Северуса наконец расслабились. Глубоко вздохнув, он откинулся на подушки и пробурчал, обращаясь к лепнине на потолке:  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Только смотри, чтобы это был специалист по ядам, а не какой-нибудь стажер, иначе я за последствия не отвечаю!


	7. Глава 7.

Ремус уже давно стоял у ворот и ждал, пока Андромеда наконец появится. Они не виделись с мая, изредка обмениваясь письмами, так что Ремус очень удивился, получив согласный ответ на свое посланное под влиянием минутного порыва приглашение. Еще больше он удивился, когда Андромеда обняла его, и они вместе отправились к своей цели.  
Ремус был здесь в последний раз весной, когда на затенявших маленькое кладбище разросшихся липах только пробивались листья, а сейчас обнаженные деревья дрожали на холодном ветру. То тут, то там в снегу были протоптаны узкие тропинки между могилами, и Ремус шел впереди, пока они не дошли до нужного надгробья. Тонкс была похоронена рядом с отцом, а возле них спали вечным сном поколения их предков.  
Андромеда наклонилась, чтобы смахнуть снег с могильной надписи затянутой в перчатку рукой, давая Ремусу возможность незаметно рассмотреть себя. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что все случившееся наконец стерло даже самое отдаленное сходство между ней и покойной сестрой, как будто для этого было достаточно одной силы воли. Он знал, что Андромеда по просьбе Кингсли участвовала в новом проекте Министерства: нужно было связаться со всеми магглами, родственники которых стали случайными жертвами войны. Еще она поддерживала тех ведьм и волшебников, чьи магглорожденные мужья и жены подверглись гонениям или были убиты.  
— Кингсли говорил что-то насчет совместного Рождества в Норе, — вдруг сказала она, выпрямляясь. — Ты придешь?  
Ремус покачал головой. Все, от Гарри до Молли, приглашали его в Нору, но он объявил, что проведет Рождество на площади Гриммо вместе с Северусом. Целители обещали, что к тому времени он уже выйдет из больницы.  
— В любом случае... Приходи как-нибудь ко мне на обед после Нового года, хорошо?  
Ремус вспомнил пришедшее на прошлой неделе извещение о повторном слушании дела Северуса — что-то в письме давало понять, что речь идет скорее о формальности — и, слегка смущаясь, с надеждой ответил:  
— Возможно, я приду не один, — тут он вспомнил, с кем разговаривает, и торопливо добавил: — Я понимаю, это слишком странно, конечно...  
Андромеда только пожала закутанными в черное плечами:  
— Если ты счастлив, я только рада. Дора хотела бы этого.  
— А если это будет... хм... мужчина?  
Ремус ни с кем еще не разговаривал на эту тему, и сейчас ему захотелось удрать, как испуганный ребенок. Андромеда не выглядела удивленной, лишь слегка приподняла бровь.  
— Ремус, я провела всю юность, наблюдая за праздниками чистокровных волшебников. Поверь, меня мало чем можно шокировать!  
Смех, к которому примешивалась изрядная доля иронии, сорвался с его губ:  
— Увидим.  
Но Ремус никак не мог согнать с лица облегченную улыбку. Андромеда улыбнулась в ответ, взяла его под руку, и они вместе двинулись обратно к воротам.  
В тот же вечер Ремус собирался навестить Северуса в Мунго. Перед тем, как выйти из дома, он поднялся по скрипучим ступеням на самый верхний этаж и решительно открыл дверь в бывшую комнату Сириуса.  
Если бы ему пришло в голову сделать это раньше, он бы, наверное, заметил, что комната не была источником неведомого зла — просто спальня, полная пыли. Присев на кровать, Ремус осмотрелся вокруг, вспоминая о проведенных здесь минутах. Из всех мест в доме он выбрал именно это, чтобы сказать то, что собирался.  
— Мне очень жаль, — наконец выговорил он. То, что Сириус не был виноват в странностях, творившихся в доме, не имело значения. То, что Ремус на мгновение был готов поверить в его вину — имело.  
Недоверие всегда надламывало их дружбу, вплоть до того, что они готовы были счесть друг друга предателями в смутные дни первой войны. Только теперь Ремус осознал, что он никогда и не давал Сириусу возможности понять, постоянно уходя в сторону и прячась за стеной собственного молчания, никогда не спорил с ним, боясь конфликтов и ссор. Может быть, Сириус, зная его достаточно хорошо, все-таки догадывался, что Ремус что-то скрывает, и подозревал худшее? Было несправедливо после всех этих лет обвинять Сириуса в бесчисленных глупостях их детства и идиотизме взрослых лет — потому что он и сам был в них виноват. Ремус никак не мог отпустить прошлое, цеплялся за него, и это больше говорило о его неуверенности, чем о привидениях в доме.  
На дверце шкафа висел знакомый плакат с мотоциклом и лежащей на нем полураздетой красоткой, которая внезапно подмигнула Ремусу. Он усмехнулся и вышел, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой.  
* * *  
В больнице святого Мунго полным ходом шла подготовка к Рождеству. Когда Ремус вышел из лифта, в нос ударил запах омелы и имбирных пряников, а из радио на стойке доносился последний послевоенный хит Селестины Уорлок «Я вернусь к Рождеству».  
Поскольку Северус все еще номинально считался подследственным, ему выделили отдельную палату. Ремус пробрался через шумную толпу в холле к дальнему крылу, где была комната Северуса, кивнул знакомому аврору, сидевшему перед дверью, и пообещал посторожить, пока тот ходит за кофе. Стоя в коридоре, он заметил, что дверь в палату приоткрыта и оттуда доносятся негромкие голоса. Ремус решил, что там кто-то из целительниц, открыл дверь чуть шире, и очень удивился, увидев Минерву МакГонагалл, которая сидела на единственном в комнате стуле возле кровати.  
Насколько Ремус понял из разговора, они встретились впервые после того столкновения весной. Когда он заглянул внутрь, Минерва как раз говорила:  
— Мне кажется, уместно принести извинения лично, когда заставляешь кого-то сбежать, выпрыгнув из окна.  
— Я не «сбегал», — раздраженно поправил ее Северус. Из-за установленной перед кроватью ширмы Ремус не видел его лица, но вполне мог представить себе выражение. — Это было тактическое отступление, к которому мне пришлось прибегнуть, чтобы не причинить тебе вреда.  
— В таком случае позволь мне перефразировать: спасибо, что выпрыгнул из окна ради меня.  
Ремусу пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не выдать себя смехом. Когда он повернулся обратно, оба собеседника снова были серьезны.  
— Если ты пришла, чтобы извиниться, это совершенно напрасно, — сказал Северус. — Ты действовала так, как считала в той ситуации правильным, и я ни в чем тебя не виню.  
— Зато я виню себя, — твердо сказала Минерва. Ее лицо прорезали строгие недовольные морщины, и школьник внутри Ремуса вздрогнул от страха. — Северус, мы работали вместе восемнадцать лет! Я должна была научиться видеть, когда мне врут прямо в лицо.  
— Ты не должна была знать. Никто не должен был знать. Альбус...  
— Об этом я тоже хотела поговорить с тобой. Ты знаешь, что значил для меня Альбус, но... Почему он не доверился мне, когда речь шла о безопасности школы? Даже если не говорить о тебе и твоем душевном здоровье — и нет, я не считаю это неважным — как насчет учеников? Если бы я знала, что мы оба пытаемся их уберечь, вместо того, чтобы прятать от тебя деятельность Отряда Дамблдора, я могла бы... — Минерва покачала головой и вздохнула. — Альбус сам все время повторял, что не время бороться друг с другом, когда есть общий враг. Я думала, у него хватит ума последовать собственному совету.  
В комнате воцарилась глубокая тишина. Ремус все еще не видел лица Северуса и даже не мог себе представить, с каким выражением тот смотрит на Минерву. Наконец он нарушил молчание:  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Всего два слова: рождество девяностого.  
Минерва вздрогнула так, что даже Ремус заметил:  
— Мы же договорились никогда не упоминать о том вечере!  
— И я едва не унес эту тайну с собой в могилу.  
Губы Минервы знакомо изогнулись, и Ремус готов был поклясться, что она, словно зеркало, отражает усмешку Северуса. В воздухе витало странное чувство — смесь облегчения и осторожной надежды.  
Наконец Минерва поднялась:  
— Мне пора. Подарки, к сожалению, сами себя не купят.  
— Можешь заодно напомнить Ремусу, зачем нужны двери. Он уже пятнадцать минут стоит в коридоре!  
Ремус зашел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как брови Минервы медленно опускаются на положенное им место. Аврор вернулся с двумя чашками кофе и протянул одну из них Ремусу, который, в свою очередь, предложил ее Минерве в качестве своеобразного извинения. Та отказалась, сказав, что уже уходит.  
— В любом случае, — обратилась она к Северусу, — если я хоть чем-то могу помочь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Разумеется, это касается и свидетельства на суде.  
Минерва быстро пожала его лежащую поверх одеяла руку и вышла, одобрительно кивнув Ремусу на прощание. Сев на освободившийся стул, Ремус заметил, что пока его не было, на столе появился букет белых гладиолусов. На прикрепленной к нему карточке не было подписи, но по почерку Ремус решил, что цветы прислала Нарцисса.  
— А что случилось на рождество девяностого? — поинтересовался он. Сначала казалось, что Северус не собирается отвечать, но потом тот пробурчал:  
— Ты когда-нибудь танцевал самбу? Нет? Ну, если ты спросишь у тех, кто в этом участвовал, они тоже скажут, что никогда.  
Когда Министерство выдало разрешение, и Северуса доставили в Мунго, сначала его состояние резко ухудшилось — яд, циркулирующий в теле, сопротивлялся исцелению, так что Ремус практически переселился в больницу и спал в палате Северуса. В последние несколько дней лечение наконец-то начало действовать — возможно, потому, что Северус с его помощью составил длинный список необходимых зелий и процедур, заявив, что с уровнем больничных зельеваров вполне можно позвать Лонгботтома делать зелья.  
Сейчас Северус сидел на кровати, уже похожий сам на себя, не такой бледный и изможденный, как раньше. Как только Ремус устроился поудобнее, он заявил:  
— Никогда не догадаешься, кто меня сегодня навещал! Рита Скитер.  
— Не может быть.  
На лице Северуса появилось выражение глубокой неприязни:  
— Судя по всему, эта... журналистка собирается посвятить третью часть трилогии о директорах Хогвартса мне.  
Слегка отойдя от потрясения, Ремус спросил:  
— Но... две ее первые книги были опубликованы после смерти Диппета и Альбуса, разве нет? Тогда как...  
— Вот и я удивился. Похоже, информация о том, что я все-таки не умер, просочилась довольно поздно, и к этому времени в этой чертовой книжонке был уже готов пролог. Я так понял, Скитер не привыкла выпускать добычу из своих наманикюренных коготков.  
— Мне кажется, или ты как-то слишком спокойно к этому относишься?  
Северус мрачно пожал плечами:  
— Поверь, я уже придумал, как подлить этой стерве мышьяка в чай. Но с другой стороны — что мне терять? Ну будет еще одно собрание всякого бреда на мой счет...  
Немного подумав, Ремус сказал:  
— А знаешь, это ведь может принести тебе пользу. Домохозяйки всей страны поверят в твою невиновность. И представь себе, сколько маленьких Северусов родится весной... — он больше не мог сдержаться и расхохотался под возмущенным взглядом Северуса.  
Ремус задержался почти до полуночи, зная по опыту, что никто не придет ворчать насчет официального времени посещений. Он видел, как особенно молодые целительницы двигаются по палате с круглыми от страха глазами, как будто Северус мог одним взглядом превратить их в лягушек. Естественно, Северус наслаждался этим как мог, играя роль опасного и страшного заключенного. Он даже слегка засучил рукава, чтобы метка мелькала время от времени. Ремус не возражал и даже подыгрывал, мило улыбаясь каждый раз, когда целительницы вопросительно смотрели на него, словно удивляясь, что герой войны делает возле кровати преступника и убийцы.  
Заметив, что Ремус принялся широко зевать, Северус в конце концов велел ему убираться. Он встал, потянулся и чуть не потерял равновесие, когда Северус резко дернул его за мантию, побуждая нагнуться.  
— Я надеюсь, это не потому, что ты решил еще раз шокировать персонал? — выдохнул Ремус, когда поцелуй наконец закончился. — Или ты считаешь, что у Риты не хватает горячего материала?  
— Считай это... ну скажем, прологом, — ухмыльнулся Северус. Ремус вышел на подгибающихся ногах в коридор, пытаясь понять, шла речь о книге или о чем-то еще.  
* * *  
Северуса выписали рождественским утром. Ремусу удалось, не без помощи заглянувшего в больницу Гарри, убедить охрану, что Северус не исчезнет в неизвестном направлении, едва выйдя на улицу, так что его совершенно не обязательно провожать. Поэтому они просто вышли на зимнюю улицу через витрину, как обычные люди.  
Ни один не горел желанием немедленно аппарировать обратно на площадь Гриммо, и они пошли пешком. Ранним утром праздничного дня улицы были почти пусты, и они в своих маггловских темных одеждах никак не выделялись среди немногочисленных прохожих. Впервые за долгое время Ремус подумал, что он мог бы представить свою жизнь здесь, вне мира, который когда-то очаровал его своим волшебством, а теперь стал тесным и неудобным, как севший при стирке свитер. После часовой прогулки они оба слишком замерзли, чтобы продолжать, и зашли в первый попавшийся переулок, где Ремус взмахнул палочкой, вызывая «Ночной рыцарь». Автобус, к счастью, тоже был почти пуст, и они сбежали от любопытных взглядов водителя и кондуктора на заднюю скамейку за занавеской.  
— И как меня угораздило поселиться в одном доме с двумя самыми известными личностями магического мира? — спросил Ремус, когда «Рыцарь» дернулся с места и им пришлось схватиться друг за друга. Северус оперся на него и смотрел сквозь заднее стекло, как ряд машин, сквозь который они проехали, становился на свое место.  
— Я же говорил, ты всегда предпочитал сомнительные компании.  
Ремус усмехнулся, чувствуя, как невообразимая, незнакомая легкость зарождается где-то в груди. «Вот, — подумал он вдруг, поняв наконец, почему они оба выжили. — Вот же оно...», но в этот момент резкий поворот швырнул его прямо в объятья Северуса — и он рассмеялся, чувствуя себя абсолютно свободным.


End file.
